Dos Estrellas, Un Sol
by Sofia Swan
Summary: Han Pasado Seis Años Desde que los Vulturius dejaron en paz a los Cullen. Renesmée conserva una vida tranquila y en paz con su familia y amigos, pero guarda un dolor secreto, o mejor dicho, un amor secreto ¿Sera correspondido?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Uno**

: _ ¿Nessie?- gritó una voz detrás de mí

: _ Ya Voy- asentí

Jacob se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba a tanta velocidad que no pude percibirlo, esta vez en su forma humana, sus ojos negros me miraron intensamente.  
Lo sabia, estaba en problemas.

: _ Prometiste no alejarte de mi-me reprochó- sabes que Edward luego me lo va a recriminar, ¿por que te fuiste?

: _ Eh- ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que no podía seguir viéndolo? Leah le hablaba a través de su mente por lo que no entendí nada… solo pude percibir como lo miraba, alegre, feliz, como si nunca antes hubiera visto el sol, me molesto terriblemente, pero jamás le diría a Jacob el por que.

: _ Estoy esperando Renesmée

: _ Eh... es solo que percibí el aroma de un venado y me dio sed- perfecto, según papa yo herede el mentir tan mal de mamá.

: _ Pero me hubieras avisado, no tenias porque irte así, sabes que me desconcentro cuando estoy en forma de lobo, además leah me estaba contando algo muy importante.

: _ Si me imagino

: _ ¿Ah si? ¿Sabes de lo que estabas hablando?

: _ Lo imagino, igual no me importa, ¿Nos vamos?- le pregunté intentando sonreír y que pareciese feliz.

: _ Eres igual de terca que bella- murmuró mientras yo emprendía la marcha- Oye Nessie espera

: _ ¿Qué?

: _ ¿Dónde esta el venado que mataste?

: _ Eh… fue a unos kilómetros de aquí. ¡Ya vamos nos Jacob!

: _ Te Sigo.

Volvimos a la mansión en poco tiempo, la tía Alice Jugaba con Jasper al ajedrez mientras este rezongaba por que siempre adivinaba su próxima jugada, Papá seguía intentando enseñarle piano a Mamá.

: _ Llegaron temprano- saludó Mamá con una sonrisa-

: _ Si… hubiéramos llegado antes si Nessie no corriera tan lento

: _ ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Pues estaba cansada, no quería correr-refunfuñé- además tu fuiste el que te quedaste atrás charlando con-demonios, ahora papá sabría lo que pasó.

: _ ¿Renesmee por que no te vas a asear? Jacob tiene cosas que contarnos- dijo volviéndonos la mirada…

Encima lo metí en problemas-pensé-: Esta bien, hasta mañana Jake.

Me retiré pero aun así apenas crucé la puerta de la mansión la deje entreabierta para poder escuchar.

: _ ¿Perdiste a Renesmée verdad?- preguntó mi mamá.

: _No… ella se alejó cuando me vio hablando con Leah

: _ ¡Sabes que no puedes dejarla cazando sola! podría haber sido riesgoso, ¿Qué pasaba si había un humano allí?

¿Así que mamá todavía no confiaba en mí? ¡Es obvio que no cazaría a ningún humano!

: _ Solo la perdí de vista unos minutos, e igualmente tu hija no es ninguna neófito loca, bella, sabe lo que hace

: _ Solo tiene Seis años Jacob.

: _ Pero Carlisle dijo que tiene el. Cuerpo de una de diez y seis y la mentalidad de quien sabe cuantos años... Además si me dejaras explicarte el por que se alejó…

: _ Por que estabas hablando con Leah- interrumpió Papá- finalmente… se imprimió,

Mamá suavizó su expresión tras este comentario

: _ ¿Es verdad eso?- le preguntó

: _ Si… me lo dijo esta tarde- murmuró Jake- Del hermano menor de mí cuñado… por eso… Nessie se alejó de mi para dejarnos hablar tranquilos pero no...

: _ No se alejó por eso- le replicaba Papá.

: _ ¡No le vas a creer eso del venado Edward!- Decía Jacob, rayos de verdad no me había creído.

: _ No, tampoco fue por eso.

: _ ¿Y entonces?

: _ te lo diría pero unos ciertos ojos chocolate nos observan desde la puerta ¿No René?

Me sonrojé al instante y Salí corriendo hacia nuestra casa mientras escuchaba detrás las risas del tío Emmet.

No iba a poder conciliar el sueño pronto por más que lo intentase, ¿Leah se ha imprimado?  
Bueno eso era un poco más alentador, todavía recuerdo cuando le pregunté a Jake que era eso de la imprimación, se había puesto un tanto nervioso.

: _ Es algo así como el amor a primera vista….es… como que no puedes volver a vivir sin esa persona, te hace más fuerte y más débil si no estas con ella.

: _ ¿Y a todos los lobos le pasa?- le pregunté con mi don.

: _ Si…salvo a Leah a todos les ha pasado

: _ ¿A ti también?

: _ si Nessie a mi también, ¿podemos dejar esto ya? Todavía tienes que estudiar

No tuve el atrevimiento de preguntarle si se había imprimado con mi mamá. La tía Rose me contó sobre que él había estado muy enamorado de mamá, pero cuando ella me tuvo a mi entendió que ella amaba a mi papá.  
Aun así, cuando le hablo de ella notó cierta dulzura en su mirada… me pregunto si a eso se refería…  
Al menos Leah se había imprimado con otra persona, no con mi Jacob, pero el también se imprimió… y nunca podría competir contra eso.

: _ Si sigues despierta mañana no podrás concentrarte en el colegio.

Mamá me saco de mis pensamientos

: _ No Puedo dormir- admití.

: _ ¿Hay algo importante que no te deje descansar?

: _ No-mentí

: _ Si es por lo que sucedió Hoy, no te preocupes, Jake ya nos comentó lo que sucedió así que no lo regañamos- me sonrió.

: _ Gracias mamá

: _ ¿Hay algo mas que pueda hacer por ti?

: _ No…estoy bien, Gracias.

: _ No hay de qué cariño, que descanses.

: _ hasta mañana...- susurre mientras veía en la oscuridad su mirada perdida

Entre a la High School de La Push poco después de sonado el timbre, Papá se había ofrecido a llevarme aunque se que no lo soporta, gracias a su "estupenda" habilidad, puede notar que es lo que piensan algunos chicos de mi, y ya cuando falta una cuadra comienza a gruñir

: _ Cuídate mucho- me susurró sin acercarse a la ventana… era un día soleado.

: _ Gracias- me despedí besándole la mejilla.

Corrí por las escaleras no sin antes toparme con el profesor de Biología que me miraba con su sonrisa fingida

: _ Buenas tardes Masen

Al ver que no le prestaba atención repitió el saludo mas fuerte y aclarándose la garganta.

: _ Oh. Buenas tardes profesor, lo siento yo…

: _ Distraída como siempre Masen- me interrumpió desviando sus ojos.

No solo era distraída porque detestaba esa materia, el apellido "Masen" con el que fui anotada en la escuela de La Push se me hacia difícil de asimilar, era el que papá tenia cuando era humano. Siempre fui "Renesmee Cullen" pero el abuelo Carlisle insistió en que seria sospechoso el apellido "Cullen" por si alguien aun recordaba a la gran familia a la que yo pertenecía la cual "se había marchado" hacia ya seis años…  
Debía resguardar su identidad, nadie entendería que el matrimonio de Bella y Edward había consumado una hija hace siete años que hoy en día parece de quince…  
Waw, ¡seis años! Este sábado cumpliría seis años… tantas cosas han pasado., la tía Alice esta muy feliz, como en todos mis cumpleaños, yo también, porque se que ella tiene un vestuario especial para ese día… y ese día Mi Jacob me vería no como una niña pequeña sino como lo que soy.

: _ ¿Masen quiere ser la primera?

: _ ¿En que señor Pattinson?

: _ En hacer la demostración de primeros auxilios.

: _ Oh… Eh si por supuesto.

Me incline hacia el supuesto paciente, un maniquí de plástico. Mina Carter estaba al lado mío por lo que lo sostuvo mientras le adjudicaba alcohol, ella se encargaría de cortar y colocar la venda.

: Oops. – Susurró mientras vi como la tijera resbalaba al piso en ves de hacia el muñeco

: _ ¿Se lastimo señorita Carter?

Al segundo la olí. Era sangre humana, tan deliciosa que me quemaba la garganta.  
Tuve que contener la respiración, un movimiento en falso y toda la fachada se iría al suelo.  
El olor era embriagante, dulce.  
¿Por qué demonios no bebí la sangre de un venado como le dije a Jake?  
Ah... ahora recuerdo, por que no cacé ningún venado, por los estúpidos celos que sentía de Leah me olvide la caza, me olvide de todo… y ahora estoy aquí, en plena escuela, rodeada de gente con una niña a mi lado sangrando……  
Habrá sido notorio como mis ojos se salieron de sus orbitas que el señor Pattinson me preguntó si me sentía bien

: _ Estoy un poco mareada-bueno, no era del todo una mentira.

: _ ¿Por qué no sales a tomar aire?

: _ Esta…bien...-susurré intentando levantar mis pies para caminar. Si que era tentadora la propuesta.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta del establecimiento intentando contener la sed que me hacia temblar, vaya, nunca antes me había pasado una cosa así…  
Intenté no pensar hasta que me di cuenta que había abandonado del todo el colegio. Me le adelantaría, visitaría Yo a Jake...  
El camino fue fácil, de memoria, ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Era el único lugar en La Push además del colegio que sabia perfectamente en donde quedaba. El hogar de los Black.  
Adoraba pasar allí mis veranos, ante el calor de la piel de Jacob… sus miradas, sus bromas acerca de mi "olor a vampiro"  
No me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo hasta que sentí como una carcajada salía de mi garganta… la verdad era esa, todo en mi vida estaba en paz.  
Los vulturius no volvieron a molestarnos desde aquella ves hace seis años, mama y papa eran lo máximo, podía ver al abuelo Charlie y a la abuela Sue, y estos siempre se sorprendían con mi crecimiento… y por sobre todas las cosas, no había tarde en la que no la pasase con Jacob.  
El era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi todo…  
Me sonrojé al pensarlo, se sentía bien pensar en todo lo que sentía por el relajadamente, siempre tenia que estar cuidándome de que papá no se diera cuenta…de que el tío Emmet no me cargase por que mi cara parecía un tomate, o hasta del tío Jasper que siempre preguntaba el porque estaba tan feliz.  
Aunque se me hacia muy difícil, la sonrisa de Jacob me sacaba de las casillas. Se que es una locura sentir todo esto… esto que me di cuenta desde pequeña…. Esto... que me hace ver que mi amor por el no es el de un hermano… yo lo amo… y si viviera toda la vida quisiera vivirla con el, es…todo.  
Esa idea no parecía tan descabellada hasta el día en el que le pregunte a la tía Rose de donde mama conocía a Jake… ella gruñó un rato y luego me contó lo del enamoramiento de el hacia ella. Ese día, mas específicamente hace un mes atrás, cambio todo. Yo sabía que era la imprimación, pero nunca creí que jake lo hubiera hecho con mamá…. Ese día concordó todo, el porque venia siempre a mi casa, el porque papá refunfuñaba cuando lo veía mirando hacia donde mama y yo jugábamos... ese día me cambio por completo.

Me refregué los ojos antes de golpear la puerta de la casa de Billy. No iba a dejar que el los viese humedecidos.

: _ ¡Buenas tardes pequeña Renesmee! – me saludo mientras me inclinaba para que pudiera sacudirme la cabeza.

: _ ¡Hola tío billy!

: _ ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?

: _ Eh….

Tras mi sonrojo, billy me dejo el paso y susurró

: _ Jake esta en su alcoba, creo que se durmió

Asentí tímidamente y me dirigí a la habitación de Jacob. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Ahí estaba, Mi Jacob, tendido en la cama boca arriba, con sus hermosos ojos negros cerrados, su boca que casi no emitía sonido, el pelo desparramándose para todas las direcciones de su rostro, no cabía duda alguna de que estaba totalmente enamorada de el.  
Lo contemple unos instantes sintiéndome en paz. Luego unas mariposas cubrieron mi estomago y pecho.  
Su boca parecía de miel. ¿Qué tal si…. Cometía una locura?  
Me le acerque sigilosamente y apoye mis labios en los de él. Eran casi tan calidos como sus sonrisas.  
El no pareció sentirlo, porque su respiración permaneció intacta. Yo en cambio estaba roja, no se si por el beso o por el calor que inundaba el aire con el durmiendo.

Espere unos instantes a que mi pulso se aclarara mientras me senté en la cama, Jacob se despertó.

: _ ¿Nessie?

: _ ¡Buenos días Jacob!-salude nerviosa.

: _ ¡Nessie que hermosa sorpresa! ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó mientras se corría el pelo de la cara.

: _ Bien – le sonreí

: _ Eh… Nessie.. ¿Tú no tendrías que estar en la escuela a esta hora?

Carcajeé una risa histérica.

: _ ¡que mal enana eh!

: _ Es que … tenía muchas ganas de verte- dije con un semi puchero, sabía que jake no se resistiría a esa,

: _ Eres el peor peligro niña- opinó- a ver… ¿quieres ir a pasear a la playa?

: _ Siiiii -. Asentí con una sonrisa.

El mar se fundía en el cielo cuando lo miraba desde la orilla, caminábamos descalzos en la arena y la brisa me golpeaba la cara. Era hermoso.

: _¿ Tienes frío? – susurró Jacob mientras se tendía en la arena.

: _ Un poco..

Se abrazó a mí haciéndome apoyar mi cabeza en sus piernas, estaban hirviendo como imaginaba. Se sentía bien.

: _ Jake…

: _ Dime nessie.

: _ eh… yo.. Quería …..Decirte….

Noté que se tenso un poco, con su muñeca me tomo del mentón para preguntarme que le iba a decir, mientras se sonreía.

: _ Yo….-intenté susurrar, me temblaba el cuerpo, definitivamente no podría confesarle mis sentimientos mientras me este mirando con sus ojos negros tan fijamente.

El me sonrió y luego se entró a carcajear

: _¿Que?-pregunte sin entender

:_ Tienes arena en el pelo

Me sonroje y le tire un manotazo él se rió, bien… habíamos desviado el tema…  
Y luego preguntó.

: _ ¿Nessie tu papá no te iba a buscar hoy a la escuela?

: _ Si.. ¿Por...? Y ahí lo recordé,- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hora es?

: _ Tres menos cinco

: _ ¡Llévame al colegio Jake por favor!

Llegamos al colegio a las tres y diez

Papá gruñía dentro de su volvo hasta que nos vio llegar.

A penas subí al auto ayudada por Jacob quien subió a mi lado lo toqué para demostrarle que había ido a lo de billy, obviamente solo le mostré el recibimiento de billy, jama pensaría en lo sucedido delante de él. También le mostré lo que paso en la clase de biología y note como su expresión había dejado de ser tan relajada.

: _ René-me dijo cuando hube terminado- Fue muy arriesgado, estoy orgulloso de que hayas podido soportar la sed.

: _Gracias papá – le sonreí- ¿no saludas a jake?

: _ ¿Que hay Jacob?

: _ lo de siempre Ed-

: _ ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa?

Jacob se fue a eso de las diez y media de la noche, yo jugaba a la computadora con el tío Emmet para intentar mantener mis pensamientos en otra cosa.

Papa y mama jugaban y sonreían, eran muy graciosos.

: _ Renesmée estas apretando otra letra- opino Emmet.

; _ ¿Eh..? Lo siento

: _ Estas muy callada y distraída hoy… ¿acaso te comió un perro la lengua?

: _ ¡tío Emmet!- me ruboricé al instante y grité con tanta fuerza que todos los allí presentes se dieron la vuelta.  
Hay no… lo pensé, lo pensé, papa lo sabe, papa sabe que hoy bese a Jacob.

Me miró y se rió ampliamente

; _ ¿Nessie querrías sacar algunos libros de mi biblioteca?-me ofreció señalando el cuarto de arriba.

: _ ¡Claro!- si, definitivamente lo había leído, no hay nada mas horrendo que tu padre sea un vampiro con el don de leerte la mente…además claro de que tenga la misma apariencia que los chicos de tu edad…

La biblioteca de papá contaba con un montón de libros sobre música, pinturas y novelas. Mis favoritos eran los de música, papa me había enseñado desde pequeña a tocar el piano y ahora quería hacer lo mismo con el saxofón.

Alcé mis manos para tomar uno de saxofón, cuando noté que él se acomodaba en el sillón negro que protagonizaba la habitación.

Luego de tomar el libro me senté a su lado.

: _Falta poco para tu cumpleaños- opinó mientras tomaba el libro.

: _ Si-asentí con una sonrisa.- dos días.

: _¿Que quieres particularmente?

: _ Sabes lo que quiero papá – el saxofón nuevo, era algo que deseaba pero mama pretendía que por lo menos terminase este año el instituto antes de sumergirme en las clases de música.

: _ si, se que quieres el saxofón. Pero.. Eso no es algo especial.

: _ Para mi si…

: _ Te propongo un trato-dijo volviéndome la mirada, eso sonaba interesante.- se que hay algo mas que tu quieres y que Bella no cree conveniente.

Cierto!-pensé- el viaje a Florida. Lo que más quería ahora , era poder conocer a la abuela René.  
Ella supo de mi existencia luego de lo ocurrido con los vulturius, hizo tantas preguntas que el abuelo charlie le paso el teléfono a mamá. Esta le dijo que lo único que podía decirle era que luego de la enfermedad en Sudamérica mama estaba algo cambiada… y que eso había afectado su embarazo, es decir… yo "supuestamente "había crecido mas de lo común y era una bebe superdotada.. Quien lo diría… . Por su puesto la abuela no le creyó del todo por lo que mama le advirtió que por su bien era todo lo que iba a decirle, que por favor no le pregunte más porque eso nos pondría en peligro a todos.  
La abuela asintió de mala gana, y no oculto sus sorpresas cuando vio mis fotos desde la computadora.  
Aun así yo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla. Deseaba ir a florida a visitarla con mama, papa y mi Jacob pero…. Mama se negaba, decía que era peligroso.

: _ ¿Cuál es el trato papá? – dije intentando disimular las inmensas ganas que tenia de ir.

: _ yo puedo convencer a Bella de ir, iríamos vos, yo, ella y Jacob pero!...tendrás que prometer que te quedaras tranquila con jake.

: _¿Eh?-inquirí sonrojándome.

: _ Tu abuela ya tiene mucho que lidiar con una nieta de siete años que parece de quince… imagínate si se entera de que esta enamorada de un hombre lobo!- dijo esto ultimo fingiendo una cara horrorizada……. Pero quien tenía la cara de terror era yo

Era increíble………lo sabia…todo…..todo y cada parte de ese todo….mal-di-ta-se-a-

El se rió y me acarició el cabello.

: _ Tranquila hija… no tiene nada de malo que te guste un lobo.. En realidad si por que ¡dios santo! Acaso no sientes ese olor?-carcajeó

: _ Papá…-intente decirle,

: _ Jacob para mi es como un hijo Renesmee… como un hermano…y se que lo que sientes es puro. No te aflijas… prometo no hacerles y dejar que les hagan las cosas difíciles.

¿Papa hablo de mi y Jacob como si fuésemos una pareja?

: _Gracias-respondí bajando la cabeza- pero igual creo que no va a ser necesario.

Su expresión no dio un signo de cambio por lo que seguí.

: _ el… me ve como una hermana pequeña….además… el me contó lo de la imprimación.

: _ aja.-asintió papá para que no dejase de hablar.

: _ me dijo que .. Bueno ya lo sabes, que es como un amor muy potente.. Y la tía Rose me comentó….que el …antes había estado enamorado de mamá-

: _ Si.. Eso fue antes de que vos nacieras.

: _ Si……papá---¿Jake se imprimió con mamá verdad?

Pude notar como su ceja tembló un poco.

: _ Eso no debería contestártelo Yo, debería hacerlo él ¿no crees?

: _ pero es que…no lo se. Yo no puedo…

: _ Yo se que si-me susurró besándome la mejilla.

Cuando bajamos la tía Alice me mostró unas decoraciones con globos que me fascinaron.

: _ Y este sería el vestido que te pondrías.. .Dijo señalando una bolsa en la esquina derecha de su cuarto.

Retiro la bolsa con delicadeza, como si acariciase la tela. Y ahí estaba.  
Era un hermoso vestido con hombros caídos de color verde, ajustado en la cintura, y que con mis rizos resaltaría aun más.

: _ ¡¡tía Alice me encanta!!-

: _ Y eso que aun no te lo viste puesto-sonrió

Me fui a dormir pasada la media noche, era fácil acostumbrarse a quedarse despierto toda la noche en nuestra casa, pero llego un punto en que los parpados se caían solos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 **

Luego de que pasasen los dos días restantes para mi cumpleaños, me encontré despertándome con el brillo de sol que se escurría por las hendijas de la persiana.

: _ ¡Buenos días cumpleañera!- exclamó mamá entrando a mi habitación con muchas bolsas de colores.

:_ Buenos días- le sonreí

Papá me saludo con la mirada entrando a mi habitación con una especie de bonete en la cabeza, era muy chistoso como ese pedazo de cartón en forma de pico se abría paso en su cabello.

No pude contener la risa y mamá tampoco, papá se rió y si hubiera tenido sangre en el cuerpo de seguro se hubiera sonrojado.

:_ ¿Por qué no abres tus regalos nessie?- ofreció.

: A Ver… abrí las primeras cuatro bolsas, en una habían un sobre con cuatro entradas para los recitales musicales que una vez pensé en ir, (ahora le veo el lado bueno a eso de que tu papá te lea la mente), en otras habían unos pendientes brillosos, el tercer paquete contaba con un colgante increíble, en forma de sol con rayos desiguales de plata y oro. Me fascinó

:_ Vaya- intente murmurar- Es hermoso… me encanta..

Bella y Edward sonrieron satisfechos.

Y en el cuarto paquete había un sobre de tela que me costo trabajo desatar sin romper el contenido.

En él cuatro pequeños papelitos decían "pasaje ida y vuelta Florida"

: _Waw!!!!- exclame- Es…fantástico…es……. Es el mejor regalo

: _ Sabia que te agradaría- opinó mamá besándome en la frente- la próxima semana estaremos en florida.

:_ Entonces ya no es peligroso?- le pregunte a mama aun temiendo que estuviera soñando.

: _ Lo es, pero si prometen tú y Jake mantener la boca cerrada especialmente sobre los vulturius o temas riesgosos, no lo será.

: _ ¡¡Gracias!!!- grité abrazando sus cuerpos helados como el mármol.

En la tarde Alice no me dejó saber nada acerca de los otros regalos que se me serian entregados en la fiesta, según ella era uno de parte de Carlisle y Esme, junto a Rosalie y Emmet. Jasper y ella me obsequiaron un nuevo teléfono celular, carente de botones, me agradó su simpleza.

Aun así , Rose, mi madrina, me trasladó a una peluquería a las afueras de La Push, que parecía muy elegante. Y les dio unas cuantas indicaciones a las dos encargadas del lugar.

Me lavaron el cabello, le pusieron unas cuantas cremas, cuando vi una tijera creí que gritaría pero Rosalie dijo que solo serían unos recortes de ultimo momento.

No me dejó ver el resultado hasta que llegáramos a la mansión.

Flores de papel adornaban todos los rincones de la casa; había grandes mesas a las que Jasper le iba llevando comida y bebida, unas sillas al extremo de las paredes. Fue lo único que pude ver, la tía alice me arrastró hacia su habitación a vestirme y luego me volvió a trasladar al living donde se hallaba el espejo de pie.

Me vi intentando buscarme cuando noté como mis ojos chocolotes resaltaban gracias al delineado que me había hecho Alice-

Increíble- dije-nunca me había visto los ojos tan grandes y brillosos.

: _Es que el anticuado de tu padre no deja que te maquilles- se quejó ella.- ¿y..Que tal el vestido?

El vestido definitivamente resaltaba mi menuda figura, no era de mujer grande como creí que seria pero por el contrario era perfecto, para mí…, mis rizos que antes me llegaban hacia la mitad de la espalda esta vez solo traspasaban un poco los hombros. Estaba bastante equilibrado.

: _ ¡Es perfecto!

: _ Definitivamente eres más expresiva que tu madre-rió Alice- Hey! Bella, Edward mire a su pequeña.

Subieron antes de que pudiera darme vuelta, en el espejo parecíamos equilibrados, aun ambos me sacaban una cabeza de altura, pero parecíamos compañeros de clase.

: _ Estas hermosa- dijeron a coro

: _ Gracias…- si de verdad todos teníamos razón, y este espejo no mentía, Jacob podía llegar a verme como …… no.. No puedo permitirme ilusiones.

Papá no pareció importarle mis pensamientos por que su cara estaba intacta.

: _ Llegaron los lobos – avisó al entrar Emmet- Waw Renesmée estas bellísima.

; _ Gracias tío..-

Me tomó un segundo asimilar su comentario, ¡¡los lobos!! Ya están aquí!

: _ Bajemos!-sugerí

Baje a recibirlos, estaban todos, Leah, Seth, Quil, Sam, Collin, Braidy, Jared, Embry, y hasta billy… pero no, no Jacob, el no estaba.

Los salude y todos comentaron por mi vestuario. Mas tarde llegaron Claire, Charly y Sue.

A medida que las horas pasaban todos comían, y se divertían. La abuela Esme era una gran anfitriona y ella tampoco se canso de decirme que estaba bonita.

Podría jurar – si no fuese un vampiro- que al abuelo Carlisle se le iba a caer una lágrima, de seguro si pudiera llorar lo haría.

: _Estoy orgulloso, has hecho un estupendo trabajo- le dijo a papá el abuelo Carlisle mientras le estrechaba con un abrazo.

Esme me tomó con sus frías manos y me llevo a saludar a Charlie, el también sentía un nudo en la garganta y me abrazó a mi y a mamá intentando aclararse la voz.

: _ Es increíble…esta pequeña nos ha cambiado la vida- le dijo a mamá.

Yo seguía dando vueltas por todo el comedor, no podía evitar preguntarme donde demonios se había metido Jacob. No iba a faltar a mi cumpleaños… no él.

Papá y Seth me guiñaron los ojos desde la otra habitación ¿Tanto se notaba mi nerviosismo? Estrujé una servilleta en mis manos hasta que quedo hecha añicos.

Instantes después, Rosalie me tomó de los hombros y dijo para que todos oyeran.

: _ Bueno queríamos esperar a Jacob, pero como vemos que se ha demorado te entregaremos el regalo que va de nuestra parte, de parte de todos los Cullen.

Impresionante, mas sorpresas. Tras una seña de ella todos nos dirigimos hacia el fondo de la casa, que daba a los bosques y allí estaba.

Era un automóvil Audi A4 CABRIOLET, plateado, la luna se reflejaba en su pintura, esta brillaba con una intensidad hermosa…

: _ Dime que me estas cargando- le dije a mi madrina

: _ Jajajaja.. Si no te gusta lo puedes devolver.

: _ Es un chiste.

: _ ¿Te gusta Renesmee?- preguntó mamá acercándose hacia mi

: _ Es bellísimo.. .es….precioso…es…….¡Enorme! -¿puedo conducir una cosa así?

: _ Si aceptas que te enseñe a conducir- acotó Edward- no te será problema.. Espero que te agrade el viento. Igual tiene techo para los días con lluvia hija.

: _ Es fantástico- asentí

Todos parecieron percibir algo en el bosque por lo que me estremecí un segundo. No me gustaba esa sensación de incertidumbre, todavía recuerdo aquella vez esperando en la nieve a que se decidiera nuestro destino...

: _ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Nessie!! ;

:¡¡¡Ahhhhhh.!!! Jake!!!! Me asustaste Jacob!!

vestía un pantalón de Jean una camisa blanca y un saco negro, estaba hermosísimo. Su cabello no muy largo se revoloteaba en el viento.

: _ ¿Por qué no entramos? Propuso Charlie, debería estar helándose.

Todos entraron y siguieron en sus mundos, yo me acomode con Jacob en el sillón blanco del living, el sostenía un paquete grande con un enorme moño verde, no creí que todos recordarían que ese era mi color preferido.

: _ Vaya Nessie luces hermosa- dijo con un sutil sonrojo en la mirada

Era la primera vez que Jake se ruborizaba al mirarme, ¿Acaso el …? No… de seguro si me veía atractiva el vería en mi a Bella y no a mi.

: _ Gracias Jacob.- dije con una sonrisa in disimulable.

: _ Ten… te traje esto.- me dio el enorme paquete que tenía en sus manos y lo abrí con entusiasmo.

: _ Oh!- grité- Es… el saxofón que yo quería..Es…- no pude terminar de hablar unas lagrimas parecieron ascender desde mi garganta hacia mis ojos saltando en todas las direcciones de mi cara.

: _ ¡Nessie!- exclamó Jacob, quizás papá era el que gruía desde la esquina del salón, no me importaba.

: _Lo siento- dije intentando contener mis lagrimas- es hermoso, ¡Gracias de verdad Jacob! Eres lo máximo..

El se limitó a secarme las lágrimas del rostro y me abrazó estrechamente haciéndome prácticamente sofocarme con su calor. No podía ser mas perfecto todo.

Sollocé en silencio. No estaba emocionada solamente, estaba triste, ¿Acaso nunca podría ser feliz con Jacob como pretendía? ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil?

Todo encajaba perfecto, como un estúpido rompecabezas infantil, y no, no era así, por que yo era Renesmee Cullen. Hija de Bella y Edward Cullen. No estaba destinada a Jacob.. No yo.

: _ ¿Nessie que sucede?- dijo oscureciendo su tono de voz.- ¡me estas preocupando niña! ¿Acaso hice algo que no te gusto?

; _ No- desmentí aclarándome la garganta- tu hiciste todos lo contrario, hiciste todo lo que a mi me gustaba. Eres…. El mejor Jacob, eres … todo.

Note que mi respuesta no lo convenció mucho por lo que en cuanto me calme le pedí a Rose si no podía alcanzarme algo para darle de comer a Jacob

;: _ Quieres croquetas? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

: _No gracias Rubia.- le respondió mi Jacob con sequedad

: _Era broma, chucho.

Yo me reí tras el comentario y luego lo abrasé con más fuerza. No quería que se fuera nunca.

: _Estas crecidísima-opinó Jake-

: _ Parece por el vestido verdad?

: _ Si … pero igual me parece difícil de creer lo grande que estas..

Yo me sonrojé tras el comentario y bromee

: _ Pronto seré como tú

: _ Lo dudo- masculló.

: _ ¿Por qué lo dices? – mi voz había dejado de ser feliz, ahora sonaba preocupada.

: _ No creo que crezcas más que esto.. Pareces de quince.. O diez y seis.

¿¡Qué?! ¡No! Era imposible yo no quería que esto pasara.. Yo quería crecer y parecer más grande, yo quería que Jake me viese como mujer.. No como a una niña con déficit de crecimiento!

El me miró, era imposible que deduzca lo que imaginaba.

: _ ¿Me vas a decir por que lloraste?- preguntó.

: _ No…. Bueno al menos no hoy-intente hacerme la niña dulce, no lo conseguí,

: _ Eso no es justo- se quejó.

: _ Tampoco lo eres tú conmigo- dije eso más para mí que para él

: _ ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no soy justo contigo?

: _Era broma Jake ya.. Eh.. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

: _ ¿Cuál?- se le notaba el interés en sus hermosos ojos negros.

: _ ¿vendrás con nosotros a Florida?

: _ ¿Eh?

: _ Papá lo logró. Convenció a mi mamá de ir a conocer a René. Y estas invitado

: _Vaya.. Gracias pequeña Nessie.

Luego la conversación tomó otro rumbo, el auto, la fiesta, siempre iba a encontrar algo con que entretenerlo mientras el devoraba unos pequeños pasteles individuales que había en un plato traído por Rose…

Charlie y Sue se fueron a la una, Esme convenció a Sue de que no se quede para ayudarla a limpiar, una hora después se fueron los lobos. Me costo desprenderme de Jacob, por alguna razón el tampoco se quería desprender de mi, luego papá de muy buena gana lo "arrastró" hacia a fuera, no sin que Jacob murmurara ciertas maldiciones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Me desperté avanzado el medio día. Supuse que papá y mamá se habían ido de caza por que solo había una nota de afecto en la mesa.

_Luego volvemos. Puedes ir a la mansión, Jasper se ofreció a enseñarte a Manejar._

_Te amamos._

_B & E_

Cierto, pensé, tengo un Audi afuera que me espera. Mi propio auto.

Me vestí colocándome mi nuevo colgante con el sol gigante, me lave el cabello y Salí. Apenas entré Alice me mostró las fotos de la fiesta, lo había olvidado por completo, nos habíamos sacado miles.

Eran todas coloridas, llenas de caras de felicidad. Solo una tomé con mis propias manos, la habían sacado antes de que Jake se fuera, estábamos los dos, en el sofá blanco, relajados, como si fuese una foto espontánea.

: _ ¿quieres que te enmarque esa?- ofreció la tía

: _ ¿podrías?

: _ Claro, enseguida te busco uno.

Termino de hablar y bailó hacia arriba, a buscar un marco supongo. Salude a Carlisle que bajaba las escaleras con unos papeles en la mano. ¿Esme tejiendo? Vaya.

: _ Hey Renesmee ¿Hoy vamos a aprender a manejar?- inquirió Jasper con suspicacia.-Le pregunte a Alice si vio algún choque en sus visiones y dijo que no, así que seria buena idea. ¿No crees?

Reí con su broma y asentí con la cabeza, Jasper era el único con el que no tenia mucha relación, pero creo que es por su propia timidez, igualmente siempre intento hacerlo sonreír y cuando lo logro se siente especial.

Alice bajó y me entregó la foto en un marco plateado, me encantaba como quedaba.

Se detuvo a verlo a Jasper y le pidió

: _ Luego tráela, tiene que cazar

: _ Esta bien, tomó una chaqueta del perchero y me miró

: _Ah! – corrí hacia casa y revise en el cajón de mi mesa de noche, las llaves.

Las lecciones fueron sencillas, me explicó como debía soltar el embrague al apretar despacio el acelerador, aunque el "despacio" se me olvidaba con frecuencia.

Dos horas más tarde paramos en un bosque cercano y me cazó un oso pequeño para mí. Calme mi sed despacio como sin "hambre".

: _Edward- Murmuró Jasper.

Así era, detrás de algunos árboles los percibí, venían mamá y papá con los ojos ya mieles… por lo tanto ya no estaban sedientos.

Mamá se aproximó a mí y me abrazó, papá comentó unas cuantas cosas con el tío Jasper.

: _ Bueno creo que ya nos podemos ir- murmuró Jasper.

: _ Espera… eh… mamá... ¿puedo ir a La Push hoy?

Mamá miró a Edward quien asintió sin cambiar de expresión.

: _ Claro... luego dile a Jake que te acompañe hasta la casa.

: _ Creo que no será necesario-advirtió papá desviando su mirada hacia el oeste.

Lo mire con incredibilidad y justo el gran lobo Jacob apareció de entre los arbustos.

: _ Hey familia- saludó alegre luego de que volviera a su forma humana con rapidez.- Jasper., Ed, bells, ¡¡Nessie!!

: _ Jake! – lo salude con una vital sonrisa.

: _ ¿que hay Jacob? – Saludó mamá- casualmente Renesmee- haciendo principal énfasis en mi nombre- estaba por ir a tu casa.

: _ ¿Ah si? Pues perfecto ¿nos vamos juntos quieres?

: _ ¡Por su puesto!

Se apartó un poco de nosotros y comenzó a temblar, en instantes era un lobo gigante y rojizo. Me miró en señal de irnos, me monte a él y salimos.

Como de costumbre paseamos por los bosques aledaños a la playa de La Push, esperando llegar allí en breve. La charla fue distendida, le comente todo lo que había hecho con Jasper, como me costaba manejar, el gruñó un poco cuando supo que había subido mi velocidad mas de lo recomendable, y luego, cuando parecía que no había nada mas que hablar, pisamos arena de la playa.

: _ ¿Por qué te gusta tanto este lugar?- me preguntó con entusiasmo.

: _Tengo lindos recuerdos de aquí-admití.

: _ ¿Cómo cuales?- estaba interesado de verdad.

: _ recuerdo cuando veníamos en el verano y me contabas cosas acerca de los quillete, o cuando corríamos intentando escondernos de mamá,

Jacob se recostó en la arena y note como su mirada se perdía, seguro estaba recordando todos esos momentos felices, que yo atesoraba en mi cabeza… aunque para él no tendrían el mismo significado.

Entonces lo pensé un instante.

Nunca podría competir contra la imprimación de él con mamá. Ni tampoco podría pretender que me dejase de ver como a la pequeña niña que conoce desde su nacimiento. Pero si podría hacerle ver que no tenia la mentalidad de una niña, que a pesar de ser medio vampiro, sentía como una humana, lloraba y me sonrojaba como tal.

: _ ¿en que piensas nessie?

: _ En lo que sucedió ayer.

: _ ¡Es verdad! Nunca me respondiste el porque estabas llorando, ¿fue por la emoción? ¿No te gustó algo?

: _No es eso Jake-me mordí los labios, rayos, seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba. Tenía los ojos humedecidos otra vez.

: _ ¡¡Entonces que es nessie dime ya!! Me vuelve loco el no saber que es lo que te hace tanto daño.

: _ Jake, yo..

: _ sigue Renesmée-Dijo viendo que volvía a detenerme.

: _ Yo no puedo… no puedo…. Yo te amo Jacob Black- note como su expresión cambio drásticamente, sus ojos negros estaban cubiertos de incredibilidad- y se que soy una niña y todo eso pero es la verdad!, yo... yo no puedo estar sin verte…me siento débil si no te veo por mas de un día… es algo así... algo así como lo que tu dijiste sobre la …imprimación-nuevamente me mordí el labio hasta que quedo mas rojo, el seguía mirándome extrañado sin siquiera terminar- y lo se..Se que esta mal, y hasta se que tu…que tu amas a mi mamá... pero...por favor… si me quieres un poquito permíteme hacer una cosa nada mas, solo una.

: _ Ne…nessie…-Jacob permanecía estupefacto, supuse que no le saldría la voz siquiera- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

: _ esto- me le acerque, mi corazón parecía que se me salía del pecho de la forma incontenible en la que latía, le tome con mis pequeñas manos el rostro y le mostré lo que hice cuando lo encontré durmiendo en su alcoba…. Esta vez repetí la acción, lo bese suave, delicadamente. Sentí como si se rindiera al contacto de ese beso, pero quizás era mi propio deseo. Parecía que su boca buscaba la mía, sin ninguna barrera, con necesidad.

Cuando el beso culminó mire su expresión, estaba intranquilo, pero tampoco enojado.

: _ Re- no lo deje terminar, le tape la boca con mis manos y en un segundo Salí corriendo en dirección a la mansión Cullen; escuchando detrás, como el licántropo me llamaba por mi sobrenombre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Llegué a la mansión poco después del atardecer. Supuse que todos estaban ocupados por lo que me escabullí al ordenador. Debía entretener mi mente por si mi papá estaba cerca.

: _ ¿Hija?- inquirió mamá, estaba detrás de los sillones.

: _ Ya llegue- afirmé.

: _ ¿Jacob no esta contigo?

: _ Eh- me mordí los labios, si lo pensaba Edward se enteraría de lo ocurrido- Si... pero ya se fue, le tocaba vigilar los bosques de La Push hoy.

Sonó tan poco convincente.

: _ Ah… ¿sucedió algo malo?- inquirió con cierto temor en su voz.

: _ No exactamente- vaya, mi voz sonaba cada vez más quebradiza.

: _ ¿que pasó Renesmée?- me preguntó acercando rápidamente su silla a mi lado.

: _ Nada muy…-era imposible hablar sin que la humedad de mis ojos desbordara, mamá se sorprendió instantáneamente

: _ ¿Cariño que pasó? ¿Fue Jake?

: _ No, no... Fui yo…

: _ Puedes confiar en mí- me dijo con seguridad.

: _ Lo se…Eh…. ¿tu lo quieres a Jacob?

La pregunta la sobresaltó más.

: _ ¡Por su puesto!-respondió- es… mi mejor amigo.

: _ Mamá… la tía Rose me contó que…bueno...que... Jake… hace tiempo había estado…involucrado emocionalmente contigo- waw que maduro sonaría si pudiera dejar de hipar

: _Ajá-asintió, con cierta pasividad envidiable.

: _Eh… … ¿Tu podías seguir siendo su amiga a pesar de que él te quería de otra forma?- lo pregunté con la esperanza de que Quizás sepa como puede llegar a proceder Jake… es decir… ya que yo lo quiero de la misma forma que el la quiere a mi mamá.

Pude ver como la pregunta la alteró, pero claro, nunca me lo develaría

: _ Pues…costó un poco... no voy a negarlo... además de las múltiples peleas entre em. Tu papá y él…digamos que nos hacia las cosas un poco difícil-sonrió- pero se puede mantener el equilibrio-afirmó esperanzadamente.

Bueno el tema de las peleas no importaba… Jacob estaba imprimado con mi mamá así que yo no haría las cosas más difíciles…e igualmente mamá solo lo quería como a un amigo. Igual que él a mí. Si que las historias eran similares, yo en el lugar de Jake, él en el lugar de mamá.

: _ Igualmente- siguió- Esto no responde a la pregunta que yo te hice a ti ¿te peleaste con Jacob y por eso estas así?

: _ más o menos, no actué bien con él…creo- eso si "actuar bien"

Significa "no besaras al hombre lobo que no te ama"

: _ no tienes por que ponerte mal, el tampoco hace las cosas fáciles- murmuró mas para ella que para mi.

No lo entendí.

: _ No se… creo que voy a ocuparme de mis tareas.

Salí de la mansión y me dirigí a mi alcoba. Por suerte tendría privacidad hasta que mis padres regresaran.

Ya en las penumbras, me derrumbé.

Creí que seria más leve, pero no, todo era mas complicado, quizás... si hubiera esperado un poco…pero no, lo dije...y ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias. Quizás no debí haberlo besado, quizás no debí salir corriendo, quizás debería haber tenido en cuenta que viajaríamos juntos a Florida…. Dios...las cosas serían incomodas...

Deje de sollozar con fuerza cuando percibí ruidos en el bosque, deberían ser Edward y Bella, tenía que hacerme la que estaba dormida.

Oí sus voces en un minuto…

: _ ¡El entupido de Jacob le debe haber dicho Todo!-gritaba mamá, sentí como si parara de pronto, tal vez ya entendió que yo "dormía".

: _ Lo dudo- afirmaba papá.

: _ ¡Piénsalo Edward! Ella lo quiere y no lo quiere dañar.

¿Eh? claro por su puesto que no lo quería dañar... pero... no entendí el "todo" Al que mamá refería.

: _ Bella... ¿por que no mejor vamos a la recamara? – Papa le hablaba como si de verdad creyese que yo dormía- Nessie no tiene por que escuchar tus maldiciones…

Lo ultimo que le oí decir refunfuñando sobre como papá pudo haber utilizado mi sobrenombre.

A la mañana siguiente mamá me despertó con alegría, parecía que todo lo que había ocurrido ayer era un sueño, obviando el hecho de la angustia que yo tenía.

La tía Alice vino con un montón de bolsas de ropa nueva, para armar las maletas… esa madrugada saldríamos para Florida. Demonios, lo tenia que ver a…él.

: _ y por su puesto-seguía canturreando Alice- Esta hermosa falda.

Ambas estábamos en la misma habitación, pero yo me sentía aun en esa playa. Con la brisa que me volaba el cabello, y Jacob abrigándome.

: _Renesmee- Chilló

: _ Si la vi-afirmé- Oh...

No la había visto. Era una hermosa mini falda negra de seda que brillaba desde la cama.

Mi tía sonrió, le encantaba cuando yo elogiaba la ropa que me traía.

: _ En fin-siguió- guardemos esto en la valija.

Luego vino el turno de mamá, aunque para Alice fue "una lucha" pronto mamá tenia todo armado para la ida. Papá se aseguró de colocar muchos tapados largos, así nadie tendría la oportunidad de ver nuestra piel bajo el sol de Phoenix.

Por la tarde todos nos dirigimos a la mansión para mi revisión semanal, el abuelo carlisle comentó lo que me temía, no crecería mas… quizás solo unos pocos centímetros, como un ser humano normal.

Pude observar como el tío Jasper me miraba con detenimiento, si claro mi estado de animo no era tan difícil de adivinar, mucho menos para él, aunque intentaba con todas mis fuerzas demostrarme entusiasmada con el viaje, me rendía fácilmente, de a ratos ponía resistencia a la angustia, y de a ratos esta me ganaba y dejaba de importarme lo que pensaran, incluso que mi papa supiera lo que yo pensaba.

A las diez de la noche la tía Rose me peinaba cuando sonó la puerta.

Supuse que todos los vampiros de la sala se habían percatado de que mi corazón golpeteó con demasiada fuerza.

: _ Llegó con la cola entre las piernas- Murmuró Rose mientras Emmet se reía a carcajadas.

Esme abrió la puerta y parado frente a ella estaba Jacob, con el ceño fruncido y unas ojeras bastante prominentes.

: _ Buenas noches- saludó con seriedad

Todos le devolvieron el saludo, creí que papá lo iba a golpear o ni le dirigiría la palabra, pero por el contrario lo saludó cortésmente y hasta con simpatía. Mamá murmuró algo, supuse que no era nada educado.

Me observó sorprendido, yo también tenía esos rasgos, las ojeras, el cansancio, intente sonreírle pero me salió muy mal.

: _ Hola Jacob-salude esquivándole los ojos.

: _ Hola Nessie- murmuró con voz ronca.

Mamá comenzó con la charla preguntándole si había traído todo lo necesario para el viaje, y a penas vi que todos estaban entretenidos me retire a la pequeña casa, había soportado demasiado, mis ojos desbordarían en cualquier momento.

Cuando nuevamente sentí como me hundía, esta vez tratando no hacer ningún ruido delator, pero escuche un suspiro en la puerta.

: _papa- eso no sonó como una pregunta.

: _ Renesmée…tienes…que aclarar las cosas- me dijo con compasión.

: _Yo… yo no puedo dejar que el me vea en este estado.-hipé.

: _ Haz el esfuerzo- parecía una orden si no hubiera notado que el estaba preocupado.

: _ Yo…- sollocé con fuerza, pero esta vez, papá me sostuvo por los hombros para no dejar que me encerrara contra la almohada.

: _ Nessie hay mas información de la que sabes

: _ ¿De que hablas?- pregunte cuando la congoja me dio tregua.

: _ No me corresponde dártela, no es cortes.

: _ Dijiste lo mismo la vez pasada- mascullé

: _ Si… y es por que no es justo que yo devele la información de otras personas, yo no las obtengo con su consentimiento, yo la se... por sus pensamientos.

En eso tenia razón, papá sabia todo sin quererlo, por lo que la gente pensaba, no era justo ponerlo en la posición de "delator".

: _ lo siento-susurre.

: _pero eso no significa que tu no tengas que saber esa información, debes estar al tanto, pero no por mi, sino por Jacob.

: _Papá… no…no creo que Jake quiera tenerme cerca...

No demasiado cerca-pensé pero lo censure con temor.

El se rió tras mi comentario. Y dejo pasar unos segundos antes de opinar.

: _ Jacob te adora, no te perdería por una tontería niña boba.

Lo mire un rato, por suerte las lagrimas habían cesado.

: _ Creo que ya es hora de irnos-siguió- ¿puedo pedirte algo?

: _ Si-susurre.

: _ En el avión… aclárale la verdad a tu mamá… no deja de pensar disparates.

: _ Esta bien-prometí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

El Aeropuerto de Seattle no estaba tan atestado de gente como lo imaginaba, Papá cargaba mi maleta y la de él y mamá, Jacob llevaba consigo un pequeño bolso negro. Salude a mamá por su cumpleaños, debido a que ya era 13 de septiembre pero ella le restó importancia, aun así papá le entregó una gargantilla Tiffany que no pudo rechazar.

Jacob permanecía en silencio pese a que papá le murmuraba algunas cosas acerca de la gente allí presente.

Cuando la pantalla lo indicó subimos al avión, era primera clase supuse, por lo gigante que parecían los asientos. Escuche como Jake bromeaba acerca de que todo el mundo nos miraba, era fácil olvidarse de la belleza que emanaban mis padres siendo vampiros.

: _ Disculpe-una azafata se dirigió a mi papá con la cara ruborizada mientras el se acomodaba con Jacob en un asiento delante del nuestro.-hay un problema con los asientos señor Masen

: _ ¿que problema?-inquirió mamá intentando parecer amable.

: _ Aquí dice que los asientos reservados 23 y 24 son para Edward y Bella Masen, y que los asientos 25 y 26 son para Renesmee Masen y Jacob Black

Es decir, usted debe sentarse con Bella y el señor Jacob con Renesmee.

Papá se percato de la cara de pánico que me invadió en un segundo.

: _ ¿Supongo que debe haber una forma para solucionar las cosas no?-le dijo con un guiño de ojos.

: _ No hay problema Ed-se metió Jacob- Yo me siento con Nessie.

: _No-dijo papá en su tono terminante- hay cosas que debo hablar contigo.

La azafata se fue por un pasillo y pronto volvió diciendo que no había problema.

Nos sentamos y escuche parlotear a Jacob con papá de música- pese a que no tenían nada en común- mamá comento algo acerca de si tenia sueño y se lo negué. Jacob se durmió en media hora, Papá me miró tras dirigirle una sonrisa a mamá, supuse que era la señal.

: _ Mamá-susurre.

: _ ¿Que sucede Renesmee?

: _ Yo… con respecto a lo del otro día…no te conté del todo lo que había pasado.

: _ ¿quieres contármelo ahora?-preguntó con dulzura.

: _ Si…-no sonaba muy convencida- Yo… yo le dije a Jacob que lo amo.

Bella cambio automáticamente de expresión.

: _Vaya...- suspiró- ¿Y eso es verdad?

: _ Mamá… estoy segura que papá te contó todo lo que yo siento por Jacob desde que nací.

Me imagine que Edward se hubiera aunque sea quedado rígido.

: _ Algo así...-rió Bella.

: _ bueno esté… si... yo amo a Jacob…desde niña... y el otro día estaba así por que se lo dije.

: _ ¿Y el que te respondió?

: _ Me fui antes de que me respondiera

Ella se acomodó un poco en su asiento y luego sonrió.

: _ ¿por que lo hiciste?

: _Por que se que el se imprimó contigo.

: _ ¿¡Que?!-exclamó mirándome directamente, supuse que nadie se percataría, si tenia suerte.- ¿Quién te dijo eso?

: _ Nadie…pero es fácil deducirlo, "el se enamoro de ti, pero tu estabas enamorada de papá, como dijo la tía Rose... luego que nací yo supo que nunca iban a poder estar juntos y se resigno, aunque no puede vivir sin vos y por eso va a casa o a la mansión.

Mamá me escucho con atención y luego miro a papá, este se dio vuelta y solo la observo detenidamente.

: _ Esa información esta distorsionada-afirmó

: _ ¿Que?- inquirí sin creer.

: _ Solo te diré que no tienes por que deprimirte con hipótesis, ¿Tu piensas que Jacob vendría todos los días a la casa para verme a mi tener una vida feliz sin el?

Es verdad, tenia sentido.

No pude responderle, enseguida la azafata avisó que estábamos por aterrizar.

El día estaba soleado como imaginamos, por lo que papá nos puso unas gorras de baseball y un sobretodo.

Tomamos un taxi hasta la casa de Rene, era idéntica a las de la zona.

Una señora con el mismo color de cabello de mamá salió a recibirnos en cuanto tocamos la puerta.

Nos miró con detenimiento y luego gritó.

: _¡¡Bella están aquí!! ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños niña!!¡¡ Que sorpresa!!

: _ Gracias Mamá-asintió

Todos sonreímos todos mientras pasábamos, papá le presentó a Jake y luego a mi…

: _ Y esta es la pequeña Renesmée.

Me miró cuando deje el abrigo. Yo le sonreí.

: _ Tienes los ojos de tu madre

: _ eh... si…-esta vez probé con lo que Jacob decía "mi sonrisa cautivadora"

Surtió efecto, me abrazó y no dejaba de mirarme detenidamente.

: _ Eres…bellísima…tienes ¿Cuántos años tienes?

: _ Seis.-reconocí.

: _ Vaya…

: _ Física y Psicológicamente, es de quince-acotó mamá.

: _ Eres una niña muy bonita

: _ Gracias…-me sonrojé.

Nos ofreció un gran banquete como celebración del cumpleaños de Bella pero papá alegó que habíamos comido antes de venir, aun así Jacob almorzó. René me preguntó por el colegio, la familia, mis amigos... y pronto comentaba lo diferente que estaba Bella.

El día se nublo cuando llegó la tarde y la abuela me ofreció ir a caminar, no sería ningún problema. Antes de que estuviéramos por salir llegó Phil por lo que supuse que no iríamos a ningún lado.

: _ Nessie-inquirió papá- ¿Por qué no vas a alguna tienda de zapatos? Me olvidé de traer un par adicional.

: _ Bien-asentí, de paso me alejaría un poco de Jacob.

: _ Jacob acompáñala-ordenó.- no quiero que ande sola por la ciudad

Demonios, lo hizo apropósito.

Caminamos en silencio por un largo tramo hasta que por fin habló.

: _ Nessie Yo…hay….creo que tenemos que hablar.

Trague saliva.

: _ Si...eh…con respecto a lo de la otra vez yo quisiera...disculparme.

: _ ¿Que? Preguntó incrédulo.

Me arrastró hacia dentro de un parque.

: _ ¿Por qué te disculpas?- inquirió alterado tomándome de los hombros.

: _ ¡Por que hice una estupidez!, yo… me atreví a besarte…sabiendo… sabiendo- las lagrimas iban a salir en cualquier momento

: _ ¿¡Sabiendo que Renesmee?!

: _ ¡Sabiendo que tu te imprimaste con mi mamá!

: _ ¿¡Que?!- estaba incrédulo, extraño.

: _ si… Rosalie... me dijo que vos estabas enamorado de mamá, y tu me contaste lo que les pasaba a los lobos, lo se Jacob, no importa como, pero es así. No puedo ser una estrella y luchar contra el sol. No puedo luchar contra tu imprimación.

Jacob se tomó un momento para relajarse. Luego aclaró

: _ Nessie… el sol es una estrella.

: _ ¿Que?- se estaba burlando de mi metáfora.

: _ No tienes que luchar contra ningún sol… por que el sol es una estrella.

: _Era una metáfora Jacob.

: _ El punto es-noté su nerviosismo, ya sabía que me iba a rechazar.

: _ ¡Pues habla ya!-le ordené perdiendo la paciencia

.

: _ el punto es que tus eres el sol Nessie,-señaló mi colgante- yo **no** me imprime con Bella. Yo me imprime contigo.

Si el mundo se hubiera detenido, yo no me hubiese dado cuenta. De repente sentí que mis tobillos y rodillas temblaban. La brisa hizo más notorio el intervalo de tiempo en el que ninguno de los dos omitió sonido. Solo eran nuestras respiraciones lo que se oía.

Ahora de verdad entendía a lo que mamá se refería con lo de la información distorsionada, con lo del haberme "contado todo" como le dijo a papá.

Entendí el por que Jacob pasaba cada día de la semana en la mansión Cullen, incluso el gruñido de papá cuando jugábamos. Era por mí, era mi Jacob, imprimado conmigo.

: _ ¿Co…como fue eso?- pregunté debía asegurarme de que no estaba soñando, debía escucharlo.

: _ El día en el que tú naciste, Bella estuvo a punto de morir. Cuando baje del cuarto en el que ella estaba, su corazón no latía más. Si, estaba enamorado de ella Renesmee, y por eso baje con la intención de matar al asesino de Bella. – se me erizó la piel cuando oí ese comentario, nunca me podría imaginar a Jacob como a un asesino- vi a Rosalie con un pequeño bulto en sus manos,. Y te miré, tus ojos chocolates, idénticos a los de Bella me examinaron y sentí como todo dejaba de tener sentido, que la gravedad dejaba de sostenerme, sentí adentro mío un nuevo tipo de calor, que no había experimentado antes. Sentí el amor por ti niña, que me había vuelto a la vida, a una nueva vida.

Las lagrimas brotaban de mis mejillas pero me reí nerviosa, Jake también.

: _ ¿cuando pensabas decírmelo?- le pregunté acercándome un poco mas a él.

: _ Carlisle había dicho que en Seis años y medio estarías lista. Te lo iba a decir pronto, solo que no encontraba el momento.

. _ vaya-de repente la idea de el imprimado con mi mamá sonaba muy tonta en mi cabeza.- ¿pensaste en eso cuando te dije lo que sentía verdad?

: _ Si… me sorprendió bastante, creí que sería yo el que te lo diría y tu la que tendrías que pensarlo. A Bella la idea no le gusta mucho, lo asimilará pronto.

: _ Si…creyó que tú me lo habías dicho a mí.

: _ ¿Recuerdas el anillo que te di de niña?

: _ Lo tengo puesto desde ese día, dije señalando mi dedo.

: _ Bueno, esa es otra prueba, es un anillo de compromiso, no de "me imprime con tu madre"

Me reí con ganas, no podía dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

: _ es bastante gracioso, oye ness... ¿de verdad no te diste cuenta de mi sentimiento hacia ti, ni siquiera cuando me besaste?

Me sonrojé bastante tras su comentario.

: _ Creí…que era producto de mi imaginación- como así también cuando te sonrojaste al verme en mi cumpleaños pensé.

: _Veamos… ¿Esto también es producto de tu imaginación?

Me besó con intensidad, con la misma fuerza que la vez pasada, pero esta vez rendido por completo, mis piernas flojearon y me hubiera caído de haber estado de pie. Éramos perfectos, igual de compatibles como lo había soñado. Parecíamos la extensión del cuerpo del otro, como si hubiéramos estados juntos toda la vida. No había tiempo ni aniversarios para nosotros. Éramos dos estrellas, formando el mismo sol.

Llegamos a la casa de René casi al anochecer, todos parecían estar más relajados, o quizás era solo yo.

Reímos y René preparó algo de comer, Mi Jacob comió más de la mitad del total, Papá, Mamá y yo escondíamos los trozos de comida en las servilletas. Aun así, un par de bocados tuvimos que probar.

René y mamá se encargaron de lavar los platos, yo hubiera ayudado de buena gana, pero la abuela insistió en que mejor disfrutara, supuse que de la compañía de Jacob.

La tensión en nosotros había desaparecido. Reíamos y bromeábamos todo el tiempo, Jacob me molestaba por lo de la clase de primeros auxilios y se ofreció a enseñarme "la respiración boca a boca" Papá gruñía y noté como había destruido parte de la madera del sillón.

Nos enseñaron nuestras habitaciones, y descansamos.

Los cuatro días siguientes fueron iguales, salimos todos en familia y Jacob me regalo un peluche en forma de perro de una de esas maquinas, Papá con su dedo arrancó dos, un león y una oveja para mamá. Ella se rió con ganas, no entendí muy bien.

Fue difícil dejar a René, se conmocionaba al abrazarnos, prometió que nos iría a ver a Forks, pero le indicamos que sería peligroso, nadie sabe que los Cullen siguen allí.

El viaje de avión pareció mas corto, aun así fingí tener frió para que Jacob tenga que sentarse conmigo a abrigarme sin que papá protestase.

Me sentía en una nube, una cumbre, cualquier lugar lejos de cualquier parte. La felicidad que me desbordaba ahora no se comparaba a nada. Estaba sumergida en una vida común y corriente, con un...novio... licántropo y dos padres vampiros. Bueno no era muy común, pero era perfecta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Costó trabajo dejar que Jake volviera a su casa, habíamos estado tan juntos esa semana que la sola idea de estar lejos de él dolía.

: _ Solo son unas horas, tenemos que descansar-me aseguraba al oído mientras sentía su boca en mis hombros, su cuerpo me quemaba.

: _ ¡Pero denles privacidad!-escuché decir a Alice quien entraba con mis padres a la mansión...

: _ Por favor…solo unos minutos más-le susurré.

: _ Maldita sea -masculló- eres… no puedo decirte que no.

: _ ¿mañana vendrás verdad?

: _ Te buscaré en el colegio y luego pasaremos la tarde en La Push ¿te parece bien?

: _ Si...- asentí besándolo nuevamente.

: _ Demonios no puedo dejarte-exclamó intentando separarse de mi.

Me sonroje riéndome y lo salude con mi mano cuando se alejaba por el bosque.

En la mansión, todos estaban haciendo algo, Esme y Carlisle con unos libros, Jasper y Alice colgando unos cuadros, Mamá y Papá en el piano, Rosalie y Emmet en la televisión.

: _ Vaya Ness-comentó Emmet-No creí que tu sentido del olfato sea tan malo

: _ ¿Eh?

: _ ¡Como puedes besar al perro! Puaj... transmiten enfermedades ¿sabias?

Me Ruborice aun mas tras su comentario y golpee la puerta al cerrarla, menos mal que papá la detuvo antes de que se desprendiera por completo de las bisagras.

: _ ¿Cualquiera diría que tiene el temperamento de la madre no?-Rió Rose.

Mamá y yo la observamos sin entender, yo le sonreí cuando me volvió la mirada, me hacia muy feliz parecerme a ella, especialmente ahora que sabia lo profundo que era mi amor por Jacob.

La semana transcurrió rápido, la tía Alice exigía algún tipo de festejo por el cumpleaños de Mamá pero ella se oponía rotundamente. Aun así Sue ofreció hacer una cena el viernes en casa de Charlie, por que haber estado ausentes en la semana del cumpleaños y a mamá otra opción no le quedo mas que aceptar.

Esa noche en lo de charlie estaban Sue, Seth, Leah, Billy y por supuesto Jake.

La abuela había preparado unas pizzas que tuvimos que comer aunque sea una porción por exigencia de papá, sabían horribles pero no lo diría.

: _ ¿Quieres un poco mas Nessie?-inquirió Charlie

: _Eh... no gracias estoy llena.

: _Esta niña come muy poco-opinó Sue.- ¿No la ven un poquito pálida?

: _ Ella siempre fue así-defendió Mi Jacob- En eso es idéntica a Bella

: _y A Edward-acotó Charlie.

La porción de pizza me había caído bastante mal, por lo que pregunté si podría volverme a casa temprano alegando un malestar.

Por su puesto que primero Bella se negó pero papá ofreció que sea Jake quien me lleve, por seguridad.

: _ ¿Te sientes bien nessie? –preguntó mientras conducía hacia mi casa.

: _ más o menos-admití.

: _ Quizás el haber comido te hizo daño.

: _ Sabia a tierra-bromeé

: _ a mi me parece que no sabes mucho de gustos.

: _Cállate Jacob- ordené mientras bajábamos.

: _ No me callaré-exclamó.

Lo mire sorprendida, por su puesto que no lo dije en serio.

: _Fue Broma.

: _ Si quieres que me calle-dijo haciendo caso omiso a mi disculpa- Podrías…intentar tapándome la boca.

Le sonreí y me puse en puntas de pie para besarlo, el me respondió con la misma intensidad, entramos en mi casa intentando no romper nada por que ninguno de los dos veía el alrededor. Yo solamente podía apreciar sus ojos negros, como nunca antes los había visto. Percibía un brillo particular, era como si su sonrisa se le reflejar en ellos.

El besó mi rostro y su boca quemaba como el mismo fuego.

Entramos a mi habitación, creí que Jake no entraría, por que su techo era bastante bajo pero no le importó, yo me senté en mi cama y el observó las fotografías de mi repisa. Allí estaban una con toda la familia Cullen, otra con papá y mamá, y la que la tía Alice me había sacado en mi cumpleaños junto a él.

: _ No recuerdo cuando nos sacaron esa foto.

: _ Estábamos hablando, no nos dimos cuenta-sonreí.

: _ Lucías hermosa. Justo como hoy

Me sonrojé intensamente por su comentario. Quizás tenía algo de razón, al fin y al cabo llevaba puesta la falda de seda que me había obsequiado Alice para el viaje.

: _ Gracias Jake- lo miré a los ojos directamente, noté como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y se acercó. Me besó nuevamente, pero esta vez con delicadeza, no con el mismo deseo febril con el que me besaba días anteriores.

: _ ¿Que sucede?- le pregunté intentando mantener la calma.

: _ Nada Nessie, Nada.

: _No me mientas Jacob-protesté.

: _ No sucede nada malo-murmuró- pero no se me hace correcto que estando tan próximos nos besemos de esa forma.

¿Desde cuando Jacob black ponía un pero a algo?

: _ No te entiendo Jake.- susurré extrañada.

: _ Nessie, ¿Qué crees que pensarían Bella y Edward si nos ven besándonos en tu alcoba cuando ellos no están?

Me sonrojé al pensarlo pero intente no hacerlo muy notorio.

: _ Supongo que nada errado-mi voz parecía dubitativa...

: _ EH?-inquirió incrédulo.

: _ No creo que si nos besamos de la misma manera que siempre en esta habitación, mis padres se equivocarían al pensar que estamos… tú sabes…ocupados- la conversación me había dado demasiado calor.

: _ ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?-preguntó aun sin creerme.

: _Si-asentí decidida.

: _ Nessie… ¿Tu me estas…proponiendo que yo…?

: _Que me beses de la manera de siempre-protesté. Bueno eso no era mentira.

Su boca volvió a rozar la mía con cautela y luego se rindió al contacto, como lo hacia antes. Se dirigió a mi oreja y susurró estremeciéndome

: _ Te Deseo Nessie…Pero no hoy.

: _ ¿¡Que?!- intenté que mi voz no sonara muy enojada

: _ Ya ves que no me entendiste- rió.

: _ Por su puesto que te entendí-mascullé. – no entiendo el por que no hoy.

Vi como sus ojos temblaron tras mi respuesta, y con dulzura me respondió

: _ Nessie no me parece apropiado, primero por que solo hace unas semanas que oficializamos nuestro noviazgo, y segundo por que no

Estamos casados.

: _ ES broma-exclamé sorprendida, no sonó mucho como una pregunta.

: _ ¿Qué?-preguntó Irónico

: _ Jacob, tu y yo nos pertenecemos desde siempre, tu mismo lo dijiste, estamos hechos para vivir juntos por siempre, no existe el tiempo entre nosotros, estamos imprimados ¿Qué no es eso una manera de casarse? No necesitamos un par de anillos para demostrar que estaremos juntos - supe que me había alterado cuando Jake se sentó a mi lado intentando hacerme calmar.

: _ No puedo negarte que tienes razón. Solo que no me parece… respetuoso para contigo.

: _ Jacob, tu me respetas, yo te respeto, ¿Qué demonios quieres?

El se rió, no se si por nerviosismo o por que le pareció cómico mi argumento.

: _ Te amo nessie, te respeto y te amo-me comentó acercándose nuevamente a mí.

: _ Quisiera que consideraras mi opinión-mascullé- aunque tu no quieras... que pase hoy…

Baje mi mirada y automáticamente Jacob me beso febrilmente, temblé inconcientemente al sentir como se aferraba a mis mejillas, cuando me soltó creí que mi corazón iba a explotar, le mostré con mis manos todos, todos los recuerdos que tenía de él, desde la primera vez que lo vi, hasta ahora, como lo sentía.

: _ Renesmée...-susurró.

: _ Jacob… tú eres y serás… todo para mí.

: _ Espera Nessie espera-me alejó de él.

: _ ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte con temor, no quería que el se alejara de mi, que me dejara en este momento, lo quería conmigo por siempre.

: ¿Crees que tú y yo necesitemos algún tipo de protección? Digo… Tu eres mitad vampiro, yo mitad lobo.

Así que era eso... pensé aliviada.

_ No-dije con melancolía.- mi cuerpo dejó de crecer por lo que es imposible que pueda concebir un…hijo

Jacob se dio cuenta de mi tristeza, por lo que se limitó a besarme la frente.

: _ No te preocupes-dijo- no lo pregunté por eso… es que si de verdad la necesitábamos hubiera tenido que detenerme… pero viendo que no...

Sus ojos negros me dejaron atónita, había deseo en esa mirada, entonces todo dejó de importarme, el hecho de que no crecería mas, el hecho de ser mitad vampiro-humana, nada tenia sentido, solo el palpitar de estos dos corazones en mi habitación.

Jacob me besaba los cabellos cuando me di cuenta de que había amanecido

: _ ¡Rayos!-exclamé- ¿Ya amaneció?

: _ Si…-Su pasividad me irritaba.

: _ ¿Y Edward y Bella?

: _ están en la mansión, Cuando llegaron tú dormías y les dije que me quede a cuidarte, luego decidieron dirigirse a la mansión.

: _ ¡¡¿¿Jacob controlaste tus pensamientos??!!

: _ Si, Si Nessie, no te preocupes.

: _ Envidio tu tranquilidad-refunfuñé

: _ Nessie... lo que pasó… me ha abierto los ojos para muchas cosas

Entendí que hablaba en serio por lo que me di vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

: _ ¿De verdad?

: _ Así es…Yo… bueno como imaginas yo nunca había hecho una cosa así… y nunca lo asumí como mas que un deseo corporal… pero ayer me quede sin… sin nada Nessie… yo … no creí que podía amarte aun mas, todo fue…perfecto… y me he dado cuenta de algo.

: _ ¿De que Jacob?- intente que mi voz no sonara lo suficientemente quebrada.

: _ Que si te pierdo me muero Renesmée, Le das sentido a toda mi vida, tu eres mi vida.

Lo abrasé para que no viera las lagrimas de mis mejillas y lo tome para demostrarle que el era mi vida.

Se contrajo unos momentos

: _ Piensa en tu tarea de Matemática-Ordenó

: _ ¿Que?

: _ Bella y Edward están al llegar.

Terminó de hablar y se levantó procurando no dejar mucho "su olor" en mis sabanas, era en vano pensé.

Recordé todos los quehaceres para la escuela que debía entregar el lunes, solo así tendría mi mente ocupada, aunque me causaba mucho esfuerzo y aun estaba semi dormida.

: _ Buenos Días Renesmée- saludó Mamá

: _ Buenos días-dije intentando no sonrojarme

Papá nos saludó y avisó que iríamos de caza, pero que Jasper le había dado el dato de unos pumas para el este, mamá decidió quedarse conmigo. Jacob también se fue cuando Papá cerró la puerta.

Mamá parloteaba acerca del día anterior, estaba contenta de que todos disfrutemos de la compañía de los abuelos, pero yo me sentía algo extraña. Incomoda.

: _ ¿Te pasa algo?-inquirió dulcemente.

: _ Mas o Menos

: _ ¿Aun tienes mal estar por la pizza de ayer?

: _ No es eso mamá…Yo… tengo que confesarte algo…fuerte.-Mamá era una de las personas que más confiaba, gracias a su escudo nadie conocería lo que yo le contaba y además de todo era mi mamá.

: _ ¿Estas segura de que quieres contármelo?

: _ Si claro, asentí, me dirigí a ella y le mostré con mi don que habíamos vuelto con Jake a casa, la conversación que habíamos tenido… omitiéndole el final. Solo alcanzó poco después que el me decía que no correspondía.

Se tensó demasiado, temí por la Vida de Jacob. Espere pacientemente, su cara había dado un giro de 180º, cualquiera hubiera dicho que palideció, luego respiró agitadamente y finalmente me estrechó en un abrazo.

: _ Renesmee- susurró con una especie de llanto silencioso.

: _ Yo… se que quizás no era lo correcto… pero lo amo mamá… y el me ama a mi... y no…no te enojes con el, el en un principio no quería pero yo...

: _ Shh-me silencio con su frío dedo- Yo se la fuerza del amor que hay entre ustedes dos… nunca me opondría a tu felicidad… te felicito hija... me pone muy feliz que me lo hayas querido…contar.

Sonreí y mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas… nos estrechamos nuevamente.

: _ Eh mamá…

: _ No le contaré a Edward-aseguró

: _ Gracias…

: _ Al menos no hasta que tu quieras.

: _ Es decir… ¿dentro de un millón de años no?- reí.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Papá Volvió casi en la noche, tenía los ojos caramelo por lo que se distinguía que había estado cazando bien.

Mamá y Yo intentamos mantenernos ocupadas remodelando su habitación pero se me hacia difícil no pensar en lo que había pasado con Jacob, todo sería mas sencillo si tuviera el don de mamá…

Por la noche, Jacob fue invitado por Bella a cenar pero estoy segura que fue por que intuía que no aguantaba para verlo otra vez.

Nos quedamos en unos bancos en la entrada de mi casa, juntos para presenciar un eclipse de luna

: _ Tardará mucho- se quejaba Jake.

: _ ¿Acaso no te gusta?

: _ A mi me gustas mas tu que eso-dijo con ternura- ¿No quieres estar cerca de la mansión para que Edward no te lea el pensamiento?

Si que me conocía.

: _ Eh…si…

: _ Algún día va a tener que enterarse Nessie.

: _ En lo posible dentro de muchos años- Nunca le diría a mi padre lo que sucedió con Jake... era absolutamente imposible que esas palabras salieran de mi boca.

: _ quizás cuando nos casemos…-siguió

Me sonrojé al pensarlo, yo…vestida de novia… entrando a un altar con Jacob esperándome…

: _ Ajá… Y… ¿Eso será pronto?- sugerí con cautela era absurdo pero en mi fantasía la idea era hermosa.

: _ Solo espera que consiga una bonita casa-noté que lo decía en serio

: _ ¿Que pasa?- preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado de sonreír.

: _ ¿A ti no te molesta que no podamos tener hijos?- le pregunté con temor, quizás eso cambiaria las cosas o de cómo el me veía.

: _ Por supuesto que no Renesmée, a mi lo único que me importa es estar contigo, y que tu seas feliz.

Hundí mi cabeza en su cabello y seguí contemplando el cielo… Si, a mi tampoco me importaba nada mas.

Las semanas pasaron con naturalidad, aun le seguía huyendo a la idea de contarle a papá pero Jacob aseguraba que no era tan grave.

Aprovechando las vacaciones escolares, me sumergí en los estudios del saxofón, soñaba con dedicarle a Jake alguna melodía.

Mientras practicaba, notaba las sonrisas fingidas de Alice y la extraña cara de mal humor de Jasper

: _ ¿Que?

Alice se hizo la que no sabía a que me refería pero le volví una mirada de enojo y respondió.

: _ quizás…deberías aprender antes de asesinar…digo de tocar.- opinó

: _ ¿Lo hago tan mal?

A Jasper le tembló la ceja y Alice se hecho a reír. Enojada y pese a la petición de que me quedara de Esme, decidí irme a mi casa a practicar sola. Allí no les molestaría

Luego de tocar un rato sentí que el aire me faltaba, era extraño, nunca me había sentido así. Me senté con la necesidad de quedarme quieta en un lugar

El malestar continuó y cada vez fue peor. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que de pronto todo era de color blanco.

Cuando sentí que volvía en mi, Papá me llevaba en brazos con una cara de descontrol, por el bosque. Intentaba hablarle pero una pesadez me invadía.

Abrió la puerta de la mansión y exclamó que Carlisle me revisase

: _¡¡Papá!! ¡Renesmee esta inconciente!

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, así que eso me había pasado…

: Pa...pa… -intente decir, mamá se me acercó

: _ ¿Renesmee? ¿Renesmee estas bien?

: _ solo deja...oh...

Abandoné la idea de levantarme cuando un nuevo mareo me lanzo hacia los brazos de Edward.

: _ ¡Apóyala aquí! –Ordenó Carlisle.

Me acomodó con sutileza en el sillón del living, me di cuenta tarde que todos estaban allí. Mamá sostenía mis manos y su contacto me heló aun más.

: _ No es nada-dijo Carlisle quitándose el estetoscopio- Solo le bajó la presión. ¿Cómo te sientes nessie?

: _ Me...jor.. un poco aturdida.

: _ ¿Qué pasó exactamente?-me preguntó mamá.

Le mostré que había ido a ensayar y luego que me senté por la sensación que tenía.

: _ Que extraño-opinó Alice- quizás te falto el aire por el saxofón.

: _Aun así no se desmayaría por eso-Acotó papá.

En ese momento Esme le abría la puerta a Jake que entraba y al notar que todos me miraban se asustó mucho.

: _¿Que pasó? ¡Nessie! ¡¿Te sientes bien?!

:_ Si Jake no es nada solo me desmaye..

Justo cuando termine de decir esto, mamá se llevo la mano en la boca con un gesto de sorpresa, ira .. no lo distinguí, aun estaba aturdida.

: _¡¡Eres un desgraciado!!-le gritó a Jake

: _¿¡Que?! – exclamó- ¿Yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?

: _ Imbecil! Renesmee esta….esta…embarazada

: _¿¿¡¡Que dijiste!!?? –preguntaron Todos a la vez.

Mi cuerpo tembló inconteniblemente por un tiempo indefinido. Sentía un sudor frió rodear mi cara y juraría que a todos los allí presentes les paso lo mismo. ..Yo… yo esperaba un bebe…yo…tendría un bebe de Jacob…una fantasía infantil me invadió en ella estábamos el y yo…criando un hijo. ¿Acaso…? Como era posible? Entonces pensé sin evitarlo en la noche que habíamos estado juntos, en sus manos, en su piel.

Jacob y Yo nos miramos ya con los ojos lagrimeando, vi en sus ojos negros que el estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, por que papá lo leyó instantáneamente y todas las miradas de dirigieron a el y a mamá.

: _Tu…-murmuro papá sin despegar la mirada de la nada.

: _ Edward…yo…

: _ Como pudiste no proteger a Renesmee…-decia entre dientes mamá

Edward fue mas rápido, le pego un puñetazo en la boca no muy fuerte supuse, ya que solo le comenzó a sangrar, para mi sorpresa Jacob no se defendió, el también seguía en estado de shock

: ¡¡Basta!!-grité.- ES mi culpa!

: _El es el idiota que debía haberse..protegido-masculló papá

: _ No!-seguí- Yo…Yo creí que no podría tener hijos… por ser mitad vampiro y él mitad lobo- intuitivamente me le acerque a Jacob quien ya se le cerraba la herida producida por el golpe.

: _ Renesmee-habló Carlisle-tu eres el mejor ejemplo de que todo es posible.

Mamá aun tenía la furia en la mirada y siguió gritando

: _¡¡Renesmee esta corriendo un grave peligro por tu culpa!!

: _ Solo es un bebe mamá… no es tan peligroso.

: _ Renesmee-Papá tenía la voz tétrica- Si ese bebe tiene mas genes vampiros que humanos… tú podrías……

No se atrevió a terminar, vio mi cara de pánico. De repente, todo mi mundo se cayó en pedazos, toda la felicidad que me desbordo durante estos cinco segundos que supe de la existencia…de esta pequeña y hermosa criatura que aun no había visto, todos estos días que habían pasado desde que era la "novia" de Jacob, parecía haberse escondido en el fondo de algún entupido océano.

Acaso… ¿acaso yo no podría vivir toda esa hermosa vida eterna que soñaba con Jacob y mi familia?

Temblé nuevamente y Jacob me sostuvo en brazos estupefacto. Intuitivamente me abrazo con fuerza.

: _ ¡¡No!!…¡¡Nessie no irá a ninguna parte!!- gritó.

Me dio temor que se volviera un lobo por la furia que tenia encima. Pero supuse que seria imposible con toda esa angustia.

Edward y Bella se me acercaron y yo me aleje con temor de que le hicieran algo a Jacob. Pero por sus ojos percibí que no harían nada, estaban demasiado mal

: _ Yo…-sollocé-Yo no quiero…Yo no me quiero ir-

: _¿¡Tu no te iras a ninguna parte!!-gritó Jacob-

: _ Esperen-dijo mamá con una luz en la mirada- Jacob es humano y Renesmee es mitad humana… ¿No cabe la posibilidad de que este bebe sea mas humano que vampiro?

Note que todos se relajaron un poco más.

: _quizás-murmuro Carlisle-Aun hay posibilidades, supongo que eso se verá en una ecografía e igual nessie-dijo mientras se acercaba a tomarme el rostro que no dejaba de temblar- Tu no debes temer… en todo caso lo sacaremos antes que..

: _¿¡Que?!-chille- No… No….Yo No quiero…¡no! ¡Jacob no lo dejes!

: _ No haremos nada que tu no quieras nessie, tranquilízate-respondió-

: _ No apoyaras esta locura otra vez verdad?-preguntó papá.

: _¡Es tu hija edward!-gritó Jake perdiendo la cordura- no puedes permitir que la dañen así aun habiendo una gran posibilidad.

: _ lo de bella fue un milagro pero esto es…

: _ No tocaras a Renesmee-Jacob me dejó apoyada detrás de él a modo de protección.

: _ Esperen. Hablemos- intenté decir pero papá se le acercó como para atacarlo.

: _ En todo caso es tu culpa perro -gritó

Mamá fue quien lo detuvo.

: _ Antes de cometer alguna locura, deberíamos observar al bebe, ¿no les parece?

La palabra bebé retumbo en mi otra vez. Un bebé.. un bebe al cual llamar mío y de Jacob. Todavía no había salido del estado de trance. Creí que mi cuerpo no podría amar a alguien que todavía no ha nacido.. pero me equivoque. En los segundos en los que me entere de su existencia, ese amor se generó en mi interior con la misma rapidez del pánico. Yo no quería morirme y dejar a Jake ni mucho menos morirme sin poder conocer a mi pequeño bebe.

Sentí la mirada dulce de mamá sobre mí, si... ella estaba conmigo, ella me apoyaba pese a todo. Le sonreí.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

había vuelto a llover, escuchaba el tip tap en la ventana.

Jacob temblaba aun más que yo mientras me subía despacio por las escaleras, todos ya se nos habían adelantado, y me sorprendí que las únicas que permanecían detrás y ala vigilia fueran mamá y Rosalie.

Jacob miraba la nada y lo toque para preguntarle en que pensaba

: _ Solo… pienso en que todo tiene que estar bien.

Sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, nunca en mi vida había visto a Jake con esa tristeza en la mirada, esa que tantas veces me ha dejado atónita, esta vez, sacaron un sollozo de mi pecho.

: _Todo estará bien-dije dos veces como una mantra.

Jake me miró el vientre y note que un poco de esa angustia de desdibujaba.

: _¿Sabes?-susurró intentando alivianar su expresión- Si este pequeño llega a ser humano… me harás demasiando feliz.-

: _ Lo es…. Tiene que serlo-pensé.

Me recostó sobre una camilla de hospital que había en la habitación de los abuelos, enseguida, papá y el se encargaron de conectar todo lo necesario para la ecografía.

Un gel helado fue pasado por mi estomago y luego una especie de Scanner lo recorrió.

Jacob y mamá estaban a mi lado, y pude ver que ambos se contenían mutuamente. Papá me miraba de reojo y yo intentaba parecer tranquila.

: _ Creo que esta todo listo.-dijo Carlisle.

Alice sostuvo la pantalla y entre toda la borrosidad de distinguió un pequeño punto que no mediría mas de seis centímetros.

: _ Es…o…es…- Murmuró Esme.

: _ Es…el bebe…-dijo Papá aun sin salir del asombro.

: _ Parece un feto de tres meses-Dijo el abuelo-

: _Eso es imposible-murmuré

: _ ¿A que te refieres?-preguntó Papá

Mis ojos temblaron y un sutil sonrojo me envolvió

: _ El..ejem.. el fue concebido hace no menos de un mes.

: _No entiendo-admitió Jacob.

: _ Lo bueno es que se puede ver-dijo Emmet-señal que no tiene piel de vampiro, es decir.. si la tuviese no se dejaría. Y lo malo es que tiene el mismo problema que nessie, crece más de lo común.

Sentí como el cuerpo de mamá se estremecía, debe acordarse de lo que ella vivió. yo también tenía recuerdos pequeños de eso…

: _ ¿Es humano?- pregunté y mi voz sonó como la de una nena asustada.

: _ Si hija.-respondió papá temblando- es….es humano…

: _ ¿No seria un problema que crezca más rápido verdad?-preguntó Rose.

: _ Si este feto tiene un mes y parece de tres, solo estaría adelantándose dos meses de vida, a diferencia de nessie que son como varios años.

Todos allí aspiraron profundamente, mi pulso dejo de estar tan acelerado, solo podía percibir el del pequeño bulto que se movía en el monitor.

Jacob me abrazó con fuerza dejando caer a su alrededor frascos de medicina, no le importó. Estaríamos bien… estaríamos bien de nuevo.

: _Aun así-dijo Carlisle, odiaba cuando hablaba tan clínicamente- nadie dice que el bebe no pueda desarrollar habilidades vampiricas mas adelante. Es decir… quizás….deba alimentarse de sangre.

: _ Lo dudo-opinó mamá- Renesmee esta teóricamente de un mes de embarazo… y no parece debilitada

: _Hoy se desmayó-acotó sarcásticamente Jacob.,

: _ Pero eso es normal en los humanos-le respondió Rosalie.- no significa que la vaya a matar.

Jake tembló cuando mi madrina pronuncio esas palabras.

: _ Entonces-dije yo- ¿podré tener un embarazo relativamente normal?

: _ Así parece-respondió Papá dirigiéndome la mirada cargada de tensión.

: _¡Ya relajen esas caras!-gritó mamá- Salió como esperábamos, es un humano… un pequeño humano en el vientre de mi hija….-dijo esto ultimo temblando y todos rieron. Inclusive Jake y yo.

Volvimos a mirarnos y nuestros ojos desbordaron otra vez.

Jake y Bella discutían acerca de las posibles teorías para mi pequeño bebé, yo aun no podía salir del asombro…tenia a un pequeño Jacob en mi vientre en ese mismo momento, y rápidamente una sonrisa cubrió mi rostro. La abuela esme me estrechaba con fuerza y Rose también, ambas compartían mi felicidad. La tía Alice bromeó con la cantidad de "mounstros" que habitaban en esa casa, y acerca de que así iba terminar quedando ciega, ya que no podría vernos ni a mi ni a Jacob.

: _ Renesmee-

: _ ¿Qué pasa papá?- su llamada me dio curiosidad,

Él hizo un gesto y pronto Rosalie y Esme estaban acompañando a Carlisle haciendo unos cálculos.

: _ Quiero pedirte disculpas-su tristeza me asustó

: _ ¿Por qué?

: _ Yo…. Yo hace un momento no quería razonar y creía que si … si sacábamos al pequeño todo se solucionaría… y no tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos, como siempre.

Me reí de los nervios pero en realidad no entendí el "como siempre".

: _ Esta bien papá estabas asustado por mi.- soné sincera por suerte.

: _ Yo…no es la primera vez que hago una cosa así…es decir, hace seis años… yo quise hacer lo mismo contigo.. por que creí que era lo que salvaría a Bella.

Intente no estremecerme con su comentario, ya sabia que el instinto paternal de papá no había salido hasta después de mi nacimiento, pero aun así lo entendí.

: _ Yo lo se papá… y … yo se que tu me quieres-le dije sonriendo- además por lo menos no me llamaste "la sabandija que asesinó a Bella"-reí por mi propia indirecta hacia Jake este se rió también.

: _Quien lo diría-reflexionó Jake- ¿salimos un momento?-me propuso.

Sentí la lluvia en mi cara cuando nos sentamos en el porsh otra vez, el hizo que me sentase en el lugar al que me protegía el techo.

: _ Se siente bien el aire fresco-dije.

: _ Si…

: _ Eh… Nessie…¿Tú quisieras que nos casemos?

La pregunta me tomó bastante por sorpresa.

: _ Eh …?

: _Creo que seria buena idea-argumentó

: _ no creo que sea el mejor momento ahora Jake.

: _ yo si-me contradijo.

: _ Yo te amo-le dije mirándolo a la cara- Pero no tengo ganas de preparar todo para un casamiento con todo esto que pasa.

: _ Alice se encargaría de todo. Sería algo intimo… tu sabes… solo nosotros. quizás mi papá y Charlie.

: _ No es mala idea-admití.

: _ Tú no te preocupes por nada-me dijo besándome la frente- yo me encargaré de todo.

Entró como una luz, y yo ni siquiera le había dicho que si, a los quince minutos salió de nuevo.

: _Todo listo-dijo satisfecho

: _¿de que hablas?

: _ Ya sabrás.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Al día siguiente Mamá me vino a despertar y me trasladó prácticamente a la mansión. Me sentó en el escritorio de Alice.

Rose, Esme, Alice y ella me miraron fijamente mientras yo bostezaba.

: _Hoy es el gran día-opinó Esme

: _¿Eh?

: _ Hoy te casaras pequeña-me dijo mamá.

: _ ¿Qué?

: _ Ya hable con un sacerdote, esta noche viene, y ya encargue toda la decoración, será simple- no le creía nada lo de "simple" a Alice.

: _ ¿Están hablando en serio?-dije abriendo más mis ojos.

: _ Si.. solo vendrán Seth, Leah, Charlie, Billy y Sue.

Me senté nuevamente contemplándome al espejo. Hoy me casaré.

Hoy … ¡Y ni siquiera me entere por Jacob! Yo… yo me casaría con el…

Sin quererlo, comencé a llorar y ESme me sostuvo los hombros.

Era un sueño hecho realidad. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hacia tres meses atrás o hasta hace dos días, que yo me estaría casando con Jacob me le hubiese reído en la cara. Y ahora.. y ahora le pertenecía para siempre, el , yo, y nuestra pequeña criatura.

Tomé mi vientre casi inconcientemente.

: _ Te Amo-susurre para mi.- a ti.. y a tu papá.

: _Muy bien manos a la obra!-exclamó alice.

Las siguientes dos horas, fueron lavados, cremas, peinados, joyas y demás lujos que según Rose "solo un Cullen se podría dar" Yo ya era una "Black" pensé para mi.

El timbre sonó y Papá entro con el vestido en la mano.

Al quitarle la protección lo vi, era un corcet blanco con costuras en diamantes y una larga pollera con una cola que no pasaría los quince centímetros.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no llorar pero aun así no lo logré.

: _ Es el embarazo…-dijo mama riéndose mientras me abrazaba.

El vestido me asentaba perfecto, pude ver como se arreglaban todos, yendo y viniendo, yo aun no caía en la cuenta de que era mi casamiento. Que irónico pensé, no tuve unos "dulces diez y seis" sino un casamiento.

: _ ¿De donde sacaste un vestido tan rápido?. Le pregunte a Alice.

: _En realidad… lo tenia preparado desde que supe de tu noviazgo-admitió- es que…¡Mírate!

Me reí con ganas.

La tía Alice llevaba su cabello lacio como siempre, y un vestido negro sin breteles que le quedaba maravillosamente bien. Mamá tenía uno de color rosa pálido con breteles finos y llevaba la gargantilla que papá le había obsequiado.

Esme tenía una chaqueta y un pantalón azul de una tela que no pude percibir bien, pero le asentaba bien.

Rosalie también llevaba un vestido rosado, pero este era menos brilloso y tenía sujetado el cabello en una coleta.

Jasper subió con su traje azul y le susurró algo a la tía Alice que no escuche.

: _ Ya están todos-dijo Alice- Bajemos.

Papá apareció en la puerta y me sostuvo del brazo.

: _Estas hermosa hija.

Nuevamente creí que lloraría pero desvié mi atención en como Rosalie acomodaba la cola del vestido.

Bajamos y como música de fondo se escuchaba "Claro de Luna" una de las favoritas de todos.

Vi como Seth, leah, Sue , Billy y Charlie estaban sentados en las sillas del comedor vestidas, pero tampoco desentonantes. Lo vi a Jacob. Idéntico a la imagen de mis fantasías, con un traje negro, y el cabello peinado que parecía desprolijo. Si hasta ese momento no me había percibido de cómo el amor aumenta por segundo, lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Me dirigió una de sus calidas sonrisas al verme y se sonrojó intensamente.

A medida que avanzábamos papá me susurraba cosas como el "quizás fue muy pronto" "deberíamos repensarlo" pero estaba segura de que hablaba en broma.

Le dio mi mano a Jake y murmuro algo de "Si, Es Una Swan, pero es Cullen también" y Jacob se le rió sin quitarme los ojos de encima... Se ve que algo así estaba él pensando.

En la ceremonia todos lloraron (todos los que tenían sangre en las venas claro esta) y finalmente nos besamos como marido y mujer, con el mismo deseo febril de la primera vez, con el mismo con el que consumamos a esta pequeña criatura que tengo en mi interior, y con el mismo con el que nos recostamos en la mansión para nuestra noche de bodas


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Los meses pasaban como hojas del libro mas leído, como si cada segundo que pasase no se desperdiciara, cada caricia, cada crecimiento era compartido y tenía todo el sentido.

Jacob y Yo convivíamos en la mansión Cullen hasta que la casa en costa de La push, que estaban construyendo estuviera lista.

Esa Madrugada lo desperté con impaciencia.

: _¿Que pasa nessie?-bostezó

: _ Siento…siento un deseo muy extraño.

: _¿Que deseas?-pregunto refregándose los ojos.

: _ Yo tengo sed.

: _ Iré a buscar alguna muestra al refrigerador.

: _ No espera-le dije.- quiero….quiero la sangre de un pingüino.

:Se volteó intentando mirarme fijamente.

: _ Lo estas diciendo en serio-observó.

: _ Si…y no es todo.

: _¿Hay mas?-preguntó asustado.

: _ Quisiera… un puré de papas.

: _ Nessie…son las cinco de la mañana…¿Dónde crees que yo..?

Le fruncí el ceño, en la casa de los vampiros nadie duerme, y tampoco el delito…

Papá y Jake volvieron con un pingüino y el puré según papá había ingresado ilegalmente al zoo para pedir prestado un "amiguito"… y en cuanto al puré de verdad lo había cocinado él..

Comí desesperadamente, en estos últimos siete meses, comía el doble, además de mi dieta de sangre animal una preferencia ya que podia alimentarme tranquilamente de comida humana, ahora NECESITABA esa comida, para que mi pequeño Edward Jacob Black creciera fuerte.

Si, era Edward Jacob Black, lo develó una ecografía.. y el nombre era el que mamá me iba a poner a mi si era niño.

Jake se acostó a dormir luego de que termine el pure y que desechó el cadáver del pobre pingüino, sentí pena por el luego.

: _ Jacob-susurré.

: _¿Que pasa ahora nessie? ¿Deseas un castor también?

: _ Jake creo que … que el bebé ya viene.

: _¿¡Que?!-preguntó con los ojos que se le saltaban para todos lados.

: _ Creo…tengo la ¡¡Hay!!-Chillé sosteniéndome el estomago

Jacob se incorporó con velocidad, aun lucia demasiado preocupado.

: _¡Iré por carlisle!- exclamó

Sin que pasaran Dos segundos Carlisle llegó junto con todos los demás, yo ya transpiraba y respiraba agitadamente, estaba aterrada.

Carlisle comenzó a revisarme y confirmó mis sospechas: El pequeño Edward ya venía.

Mamá me sostuvo la mano en todo momento, papá estaba rígido, asustado supuse.

Jacob quería quedarse quieto pero no lo consiguió, caminaba para todos lados, de a ratos me sostenía el cabello, de a ratos volvía a pararse.

: _ ¡Jacob para, estas alterando a Renesmee!-gritó edward.

: _ Lo siento Nessie….lo siento yo…Me siento impotente! ¿Cuánto falta?

: _ Tiene poca Dilatación-afirmó el abuelo

: _ ¿Y no hay forma de apurarlo?

Por la forma en que papa miro a Jake supuse que no.

: _ Y no…¡¡Hay!!-me quejé, y entonces todo fue demasiado rápido.

Tiene los ojos verdes-Dije con incredibilidad.

Mi pequeño Edward Jacob me miraba con curiosidad, su piel era unos tonos mas clara que la de su padre pero tenia el mismo color de cabello que él, con mis rizos.

: _ ¿Cómo… es posible que tenga ese color de ojos?- Los cullen estaban igual de impresionados que yo.

: _Espera-interrumpió mamá- El verde era el color de los ojos de Edward.

Todos volteamos a verlo

: _ ¿ES eso posible?-preguntó.

: _ Realmente no lo se –admitió Carlisle- Pero tampoco era posible que una humana y un vampiro tuvieran un hijo.

Papá besó a mamá con amor y jake y yo volvimos nuestra vista a EJ. El tironeaba de mi cabello con cuidado, como si temiera lastimarme.

Le sonreí.

: _ Me gusta que juegues con mi cabello-le dije.

El me observó detenidamente y me tomó el dedo una de sus manos, la otra sujeto a Jacob

Entonces lo vi:

Era yo pequeña, jugando con Jacob, tironeándolo del cabello y riendo tras su rección.

Me estremecí

: _ ¿¡Que fue eso!?-grité

: _ ¿que?-Jacob también lo percibió.

Papá se aclaro la garganta y luego de unos segundos se recompuso.

: _ ¿El…también tiene una habilidad?-

: _ ¿Que?- mamá no lo creía, Rose tampoco.

: _El acaba de mostrarme un recuerdo mío-afirmé.

Carlisle lo miró y pronto Edward Jr. También se lo mostró a el.

Ante el primer contacto sus ojos se abrieron mas de la cuenta.

: _ES…increíble…-acotó.

: _Al parecer-explicó papá- su habilidad es similar a la…mía... de leer los pensamientos.

: _ Pero demuestra solo los recuerdos-pensó mamá.

: _ Claro-siguió Edward- el no solo lee los recuerdos, si te toca... te los muestra.

Todos nos conmocionamos, el pequeño era demasiado especial.

Nos sonrió con sus encías vacías y reí, JAke me sujetó por los hombros, estaba agotada, necesitaba dormir, papá lo leyó porque le pidió a Bella que sostenga al recién nacido, yo me acurruque contra los brazos de Jacob, el me susurró unas palabras tranquilizadoras, y besándome la frente me dormí profundamente, escuchando como Jake canturreaba canciones de cuna.


	11. Epilogo El Legado

**Epilogo – El Legado**

Eh notado que los años pasan con naturalidad y el tiempo deja de importarte cuando sientes que no alcanza para abastecer tu felicidad.

Lo observé revoloteando contra Jacob, se sonreía y sus pequeños dientes de leche brillaban muchísimo.

El pequeño Edward Jacob ya tenia Dos años de edad.

Su crecimiento había sido acelerado, pero no tanto como el mío. Solo parecía un niño de dos y medio por su físico en cuanto al intelecto era difícil de medir, parecía que sabía mas de lo que demostraba.

Se amoldaba muy bien a la familia, de mas esta decir que espasmo que tuvieron las familias de Billy y Charlie cuando se enteraron de-según sus propias palabras-"el embarazo adolescente" de Renesmee.

A mi no me importaba eso, lo único que me importaba era ese pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello enmarañado y negro que miraba con ternura a su padre.

Volví de mis recuerdos cuando escuche la risotada de EJ. había conseguido darle un puñetazo a Jake.

: _¡Dejen de jugar de esa forma!-ordené., Jake no me hizo caso por supuesto, estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

Papá estaba guardando algunos juguetes en la pequeña cesta. Mamá le ayudó sosteniéndola, extrañaba a Alice, se había marchado con Jasper de vacaciones a Japón. Rose y Emmet estaban aprendiendo unos pasos musicales muy cómicos, y los abuelos disfrutaban de los juegos de mi hijo.

: _Espera Edward espera-le murmuraba Jake intentando esquivar sus golpes.

: _ TE lo advertí-le dije volviéndoles la mirada.

EJ suspiró.

: _ ¡Ya!-exclamó Jacob- si sigues así no te dejare viajar en auto.

Esa amenaza surgiría efecto, Edward Adoraba los viajes.

Vi como el enojo se reflejaba en su pequeño rostro y sonreí, lucia hermoso.

: _ Perfecto- Dijo Jake- No iras.

Edward se enfureció aun mas y note que su respiración se hacia mas agitada,

: _Jacob, lo estas alterando-murmuré

: _ Esta bien , esta bien si iras.-su voluntad era demasiado debil.

El pequeño no respondió, el piso comenzó a moverse, su piel se aclaró, creí que se estaba poniendo pálido de la rabia pero no. Su corazón latía estrepitosamente y de repente sus ojos se volvieron negros, pateó el sillón haciéndolo pedazos, tirando a Jake que estaba sentado arriba. Edward Gruñó y mostró sus dientes, afiladísimos como los de un…

: _¡Vampiro!-exclamó Jacob.

: _¿¡Que demo..?-Todos los allí presentes miraron a mi hijo y el cerró sus ojos.

: _¿Acaso se convirtió en vampiro..solo?-mi voz tartamudeaba por el pánico y la sorpresa.

La respiración de Edward se volvía mas despacio y pronto sus ojos volvieron a su color natural y su piel se oscureció. Me dirigió una mirada satisfecha.

: _Esto…es…-Carlisle se acercó a mi hijo y lo tocó- tiene una temperatura normal

: _¿Alguien puede explicarme esto?-Pedí, por mi y por Jacob.

: _ quizás-murmuró mi esposo- quizás… al contrario de mi… él no se vuelve un Licántropo, pese a que esta en sus genes…se vuelve…vampiro.

: _ Eso es imposible-contradijo mi papá- ¿Y la ponzoña?

: _ Puede en el no tenga efecto, como en nessie-dijo Carlisle-quizás al enojarse en vez de volverse un lobo se vuelve uno de nosotros.

Todo carecía sentido, Asimilaba la idea del don de mi hijo antes que esto, ahora con su transformación era demasiando.

: _ ES…imposible-dije.

: _ No lo se-admitió Mamá- quizás esta sea una nueva raza, quizás el pequeño Edward Jacob, sea la prueba de que los licántropos y los vampiros puede terminar en armonía.

Me volví a EJ y a Jake sosteniéndolo para que se pusiera de pie, EJ abrazó a su padre en señal de disculpa, nos reímos nerviosamente, aun no iba a superar esta noticia: mi hijo un licántropo-vampiro.

Reflexioné las palabras de mi madre cuando me fui a dormir, acostamos a EJ que había quedado bastante cansado por su transformación y Jake se acurrucó a mi lado acunándome.

: _ Lo de hoy fue…

: _Ni lo digas.

: _ Es decir-intentó formular sus palabras despacio, no acorde a sus ideas- cada vez que se vea enojado, inestable o en peligro… el será un vampiro…

: _ quizás con el tiempo adquiera autocontrol-acoté.

: _quizás nunca tenga que estar en peligro- Dijo Jacob.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, si… si los vulturius nunca volvieran, cosa que no tienen porque hacer, mi pequeño crecería en paz; toda nuestra familia también, y quizás, en el mejor de los casos, eternamente.

Nadie aseguró anteriormente que Edward viviría para siempre, quizás esto nos daba la idea de que si.

Estaba tranquila, pese a todo lo ocurrido, Jake ya roncaba cuando me di la vuelta.

Antes de volverme dormir, recordé las palabras de Jacob el día en el que nos casamos

: _ Somos dos estrellas, formando el mismo sol.


End file.
